Piezas desencajadas
by marietta93vlc
Summary: UA. Bella es una joven con escasa vida romántica y sexual que decide contratar los servicios de Edward, un gigoló. ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá esto en su vida?
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

* * *

Bella se sentó en la barra de aquel bar y se encogió sobre sí misma, sintiéndose terriblemente pequeña. No sabía por qué había tomado aquella decisión tan estúpida pero el caso era que allí estaba, en la esquina más alejada, tratando de resguardarse de las miradas de los demás. Sobre la misma barra bailaban un par de tipos con unos calzoncillos de cuero ridículamente pequeños, que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Ninguno de ellos tenía vello allá donde le llegaba a la vista, cosa que le hizo pensar si estarían completamente depilados. Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al suelo. Su Coca cola estaba intacta sobre la mesa, con el hielo y el limón. Odiaba el limón, pero no tuvo el valor de rechazarlo cuando se lo ofrecieron. Avergonzada; la vergüenza la llevaba a hacer cosas tontas.

Debía de irse de allí y hacer como si aquella noche no hubiera ocurrido nunca: correr un tupido velo y olvidarla. Se deslizó fuera del taburete y, poco después, retiró parte de su cabello caoba del rostro; le sudaban las manos. Con nerviosismo tomó el bolso con la intención de salir de aquel oscuro antro. Un chico chocó contra ella y su bandeja cayó al suelo con un estruendo. Los vasos se rompieron, la bebida inundó los azulejos y Bella, de nuevo, se sintió estúpida. No, aquello no era para ella. Quizá si lo fuera si tuviera más valor, menos miedo.

—Lo siento —articuló en un hilo apenas audible por la música de fondo.

El chico se inclinó, ofuscado, y se puso a recoger el estropicio. Tenía el cabello castaño, algo largo, y la piel dorada. Parecía suave, demasiado delicada como para llevar puestos aquellos vergonzosos calzoncillos. Aquel chico nació para llevar prendas delicadas y elegantes, pensó Bella. Y poco después se recriminó por evaluarlo de aquel modo, como si una parte de ella le gritara que no tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

—No pasa nada —musitó el chico. Instantes después se incorporó con los cristales sobre la bandeja. Otro de sus compañeros de trabajo acudió con un mocho y se puso a fregar lo restante. —¿Has venido en busca de compañía?

Bella no supo qué contestar. Sus miradas se entrelazaron y se encontró con los ojos más verdes del mundo. Eran un bosque, una selva, y la intimidaban mucho. El conjunto de su cara parecía haber sido creado para hacerla sentir poco agraciada e insignificante. De nuevo, se encogió sobre sí misma y miró hacia el suelo. No, no estaba para nada preparada para aquello; sobre todo si le hablaba un tipo así. El desconocido, ante su silencio, encaró una de sus cejas marrón claro y sus pecaminosos labios rosa oscuro se curvaron hacia arriba, en una maliciosa sonrisa.

—¿Eres nueva?, ¿no tienes experiencia en estos sitios? —inquirió con picardía.

—Creo que este sitio no es para mí —contestó Bella con simpleza, antes de apretar con fuerza su bolso contra el costado, como si le sirviera de escudo y le quitara parte del pánico. El desconocido tenía su pecho, lampiño como el resto de trabajadores del local, bastante trabajado; aquel cuerpo parecía el del modelo de una revista. Demasiado guapo y con un trabajo demasiado comprometido, también.

—Si te sientes un poco intimidada por todo esto podemos hablar para que cojas algo de confianza y luego, si te apetece, vamos a tu casa. Sin compromisos.

Bella quiso decirle que no pero, de igual forma que con el limón de la Coca cola, cuando tenía vergüenza le era imposible rechazar las cosas porque, a fin de cuentas, implicaba poseer una fuerza de voluntad de la que ella carecía.

* * *

 **Cosas a tener en cuenta:**

 **1) Actualizaré una vez por semana. Tengo varios capítulos escritos ya por si las moscas.**

 **2) La extensión de los capítulos será bastante larga; entre ocho o diez páginas de Word.**

 **3) Si me dejáis un review en cuanto lo vea subo el capítulo uno.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo I

**CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su habitación estaba temblando. No sabía decirle que no, no sabía por qué había tomado aquella absurda decisión. Confusa, estaba más que confusa, y las manos del chico recorrieron con lentitud su espalda como si intentaran tranquilizarla.

—Edward, yo... —Trató de iniciar una excusa para reusarse, pero aquellas manos se movieron hacia sus caderas y luego ascendieron hacia sus hombros de un modo que le hizo sentirse apreciada. Deseada, quizá esa palabra se acercaba más a sus necesidades. Bella nunca se sintió deseada y aquel tipo, aunque fuera un desconocido, estaba haciendo un trabajo genial con aquello.

Una parte de ella le gritó que era su trabajo, que si no actuara de aquel modo dejaría de tener clientes. Pero estaba también ese anhelo, esas ganas de sentirse querida al menos una vez. Notó que sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y, ante aquello, apretó su angustia al fondo de su pecho y suspiró.

—Seré suave —le susurró al oído con voz ronca—, no te arrepentirás.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo que borró todas sus dudas, todos sus miedos, y la hicieron sentir mejor. Abrió la puerta y lo guio un tanto insegura hacia su habitación. Cuando entraron Edward contempló el enorme colchón, cubierto con un edredón rosa pastel, y sonrió con algo de picardía.

Se sentó sobre la cama y la invitó a que lo acompañara. se colocó a su lado, un tanto avergonzada, y Edward tomó su mano. La alzó hasta que quedó hasta la altura de sus labios y le dio un beso tierno.

—Túmbate —le susurró con suavidad—. Déjame hacerlo todo.

Bella cedió y se dejó caer en el colchón. Edward, por su parte, se inclinó hacia ella y le quitó las pesadas botas y los calcetines. Sus ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en los pies de Bella, como si estuviera evaluando su valor. Avergonzada, estaba más que avergonzada. En aquellos instantes tenía el rostro de un comprometido tono rojo. Un tipo como él estaba muy por encima de su liga y el hecho de que tuviera que pagar hacía que aquello fuera incluso más humillante. No, desde luego que no necesitaba pensar. Era pensar lo que más daño le hacía la mayoría de veces.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron sobre las plantas de sus pies desnudos y, después, les regaló un masaje lento. Bella se sintió bien, a gusto, y pensó que Edward era alguien inteligente; relajarla de aquel modo ayudaría a que no rechazara sus servicios. Probablemente, Edward era más que consciente de que la vergüenza de su compañera era la mayor amenaza para terminar con su trabajo.

Cinco minutos después se animó a quitar los pantalones de Bella y la camiseta. Sonrió ante la visión de la chica en ropa interior. Su sujetador era de Mickey Mouse y las bragas llevaban lunares blancos sobre un fondo azul cielo. Adorable, para él aquella visión fue adorable. Su piel era pálida, translúcida en algunas zonas, y se le antojó muy delicada. Se inclinó sobre Bella y besó su cuello de forma lenta, tomándose su tiempo. Sus labios barrieron hasta la unión con los hombros y, una vez allí, succionó. Presionó levemente su lengua y la corrió hacia el escote. De improvisto hundió el rostro entre sus pechos e inhaló. Bella emitió un gemido con una mezcla de sorpresa y excitación.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se cruzaron con los de ella y Bella se encontró con aquello que siempre había anhelado: deseo. De algún modo Edward era capaz de darle lo que sus anteriores relaciones no habían conseguido.

Sus labios se movieron hasta el ombligo y, a continuación, hacia la cintura. Bella se estremeció en respuesta; tenía los pelos de punta y sentía un calor en su centro que iba en ascenso de forma incontrolable. La lengua de Edward bailó en el elástico de su ropa interior, tanteando el terreno. Acto seguido, le retiró las bragas. Sin dar tiempo a Bella a prepararse para el siguiente paso, sumergió la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Con sus manos reconoció la zona y le separó los resbaladizos pliegues, dejando al descubierto aquel botoncito de placer que, hasta llegada la madrugada, sería su fiel aliado. Succionó despacio, para instantes después animarse a sacar la lengua y burlarse de su clítoris y la misma entrada de la vagina. Jugó a penetrarla con aquel músculo y se deleitó por su sabor y la forma en la que Bella se estremecía y convulsionaba en respuesta.

Aquello para él era extraño, no recordaba a ninguna de sus amantes tan receptivas, tan dispuestas. Y el modo en el que lo miraba, entre la vergüenza y el deseo, lo hacía sentir divertido y curioso. Aquella era una mujer inexperta y fácil de complacer pero, inexplicablemente, no tomó ese hecho para ser descuidado en su trabajo, sino todo lo contrario. Había algo en él que le impulsaba a demostrarle su valía en la cama.

Las manos de Bella se enterraron entre las sábanas mientras sentía cómo algo estaba a punto de estallar en su vientre. Tomó aire, forzándose a no gemir. Cuando Edward se cansó de jugar con sus partes más íntimas, jadeó. El chico hundió uno de sus dedos en sus profundidades y lo arqueó hacia arriba, justo en un punto que la hizo gritar. Acto seguido atacó su clítoris de nuevo con la lengua y, demasiado abrumada por aquellas sensaciones, Bella alcanzó el clímax.

Sudorosa, se retorcía en el colchón en busca de aire. Tembló, intentando recobrar la compostura. Edward, a su lado, estaba íntegramente vestido. Sus ojos verdes contemplaron los espasmos del cuerpo desnudo de Bella.

—Quítate el sujetador —musitó en tono grave, mientras empezaba a retirarse los botones de su camisa—. Cuando no puedas más, dímelo, ¿de acuerdo? La cosa apenas acaba de empezar.

* * *

Cuando llegó el amanecer Bella despertó en una postura vergonzosa. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, con el cuerpo de Edward envolviendo el suyo. Los brazos del chico rodeaban su espalda y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Durante unos instantes contuvo el aliento, analizando a ambos cuerpos; la palidez de su piel contrastaba con la de Edward. Se sentía como la anteposición de dos cosas distintas: de dos piezas de diferentes rompecabezas que en contra del destino trataban de encajar.

Salió fuera de la cama con lentitud para no despertarlo. Avergonzada al verse desnuda corrió a su armario y sacó el pijama. Era blanco con un estampado de flores y un oso de peluche bordado en la camiseta. Una parte de ella quiso tener algo bonito que ofrecer a la vista de Edward; un camisón de encaje o de seda suave. Pero no, toda ella era lo contrario al erotismo. Y, de todas formas, tampoco importaba. Un chico como él no podría fijarse en Bella nunca, independientemente de la ropa que llevara puesta. Con aquel amargo pensamiento fue a por su monedero y sacó el dinero que le debía.

Lo dejó sobre la barra de la cocina y pensó que para lo que quedaba de mes no podía concederse ningún capricho. Su sueldo no era para echar cohetes y aún no le habían llegado los pagos de la factura del agua y la luz. Suspiró con suavidad y se sentó en su taburete. Seguía en shock por lo ocurrido anoche; ceder a aquellos servicios era tan impropio de ella. Siempre fue pragmática, centrada, y se sentía un tanto decepcionada consigo misma. Sola, estaba tan sola, y quería que la quisieran un poco. Aquello había sido estúpido, desde luego, pero se sintió tan correcto...

Quiso llorar y no supo por qué. Empujó sus lágrimas fuera de la cabeza y se puso a preparar café. ¿Edward querría desayunar? Optó por hacer unas cuantas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. Cuando colocó la comida sobre la barra un Edward somnoliento apareció en escena. Estaba vestido con la ropa arrugada. Los vaqueros le quedaban sueltos y la camiseta iba a juego con su cabello despeinado. Adorable, demasiado perfecto. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con un deje de inocencia que en realidad no poseía y los músculos de sus brazos se acentuaban con la tela de aquella prenda. Una punzada amarga se instauró en el pecho de Bella cuando se recordó a sí misma, de nuevo, que el dinero estuvo detrás de aquello. Solo quería que la quisieran y si deseaba conseguir aquello desde luego que no le interesaba apuntar tan alto como para aspirar a un chico como aquel.

—He hecho café y tostadas, no sabía si querías desayunar antes de irte... —musitó avergonzada—. Tienes el dinero encima de la barra.

Los perspicaces ojos madreselva de Edward se fijaron en Bella y su poco sugerente pijama. Problemas de autoestima, pensó, antes de tomar el pago. Muchos problemas de autoestima. Tampoco era aquel su problema o su asunto. El sonrojo de Bella lo hizo sonreír; le gustaba sentirse deseado, como a cualquiera. Y ella había sido desinteresada en la cama, muy suave. No le fue mal; había disfrutado más de lo que pensaba admitir en voz alta.

—Desayunaré —dijo él—. ¿Podrías ponerle leche al café? Me gusta muy flojo.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella noche y Bella seguía sin poder borrársela de la cabeza. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se sentía tan bien? Estúpida, quiso recriminarse a sí misma, recurrir a aquello era de ser estúpida. Y no podía permitirse volver a pagar por él. Necesitaba costearse la comida y las facturas, desde luego, eran más importantes.

Aun así podría ir al bar a verle, ¿cierto? Se pediría una Coca cola con el infumable limón y fingiría que acudía a pasar el rato. Ocultaría sus aires de acosadora, de mujer desesperada y sola, y pretendería que todo estaba bien. Podría verle con otra clienta, pensó, y tal vez de aquella forma se desengañaría y llegaría a la conclusión de que las ilusiones eran estúpidas y que los únicos sueños que se cumplían eran los que ocurrían al dormir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se planteó qué ropa ponerse. Optó por un vestido suelto marrón claro, un tanto escotado para alguien como ella. Llevaba mucho tiempo en el armario sin usarlo, como si durante aquel tiempo no hubiera tenido alguna razón para llevarlo puesto. No era una prenda ni demasiado atrevida ni demasiado arreglada pero, aun así, se sentía excesivamente coqueta para ella. Se alisó el cabello con el secador y tuvo la osadía de ponerse rímel y brillo de labios.

Cuando entró en el bar se sintió pequeña, como era ya costumbre. Acudió a la esquina de la barra más alejada y pidió la Coca cola. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el vaso, asustados, y empezó a arrepentirse de su decisión.

—Buenas noches, Bella —le susurró una voz suave en el oído. Los pelos de su nuca se pusieron de punta y su corazón saltó sobre el pecho. Aguantó el aliento y se giró sonrojada.

—¿Has venido en busca de compañía? —le increpó Edward sentándose en un taburete que estaba a su lado. Bella se encogió sobre sí misma.

Quizá había acudido en busca de otro chico, sopesó Edward, al encontrarse con la actitud introspectiva de Bella. Quizá no le gustó lo que hicieron la pasada noche. No, imposible. Se veía muy receptiva y su actitud entorno a él era como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. Sabía reconocer cuándo una mujer estaba satisfecha y, desde luego, aquella madrugada Bella lo estuvo.

Le irritaba mucho pensar que fuera a contratar a otro. Cuando estimó aquella idea sintió un aguijonazo en su pecho y una leve punzada en su orgullo. ¿Orgullo? Hasta aquellos instantes él había dudado mucho de poseer algo como aquello.

—Solo he venido a tomarme algo —musitó en tono bajo.

Edward contempló la Coca cola a mitad beber. Le hizo gracia pensar que no pidiera algo de alcohol o algún tipo de cóctel sofisticado. Era una mujer simple que había visto poco mundo y que parecía tener miedo a cometer algún tipo de exceso. Y aun así se sentía bien. Era muy dulce cuando hablaba, tranquila y suave. Le gustaba su suavidad. No pudo quitar la picazón de sus manos por tocarla de nuevo y las ansias de sus ojos por recorrerla.

¿Loco?, ¿se había vuelto loco? No recordaba que aquello le hubiera ocurrido antes. Su mirada bailó hacia el escaso escote del vestido de Bella y rememoró con todo lujo de detalles lo bien que se sintieron aquellos cálidos pechos. Tocarla, iba a tocarla.

—¿No te gustaría venir a pasar la noche conmigo? —La tentó con sutileza.

—Yo..., lo siento, pero no tengo mucha liquidez ahora mismo. No me lo puedo permitir otra vez —se disculpó Bella. No quería que insistiera más, no estaba preparada para rechazarlo. Edward pegó los labios a su oreja.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos una excepción? —La incitó, sorprendido por sus ganas de tenerla. —Podemos compartir esta noche sin dinero de por medio.

Bella, sorprendida, se puso rígida. ¿Sin dinero?, ¿estar con ella sin que le pague? Quiso reírse, pero se reusó. No había ninguna razón por la que alguien como él quisiera estar con alguien como ella.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Edward no respondió, o al menos no lo hizo con palabras. Sus manos se movieron sobre la cintura de Bella hasta llegar a una zona cercana a sus axilas. Se quedaron allí, con sus dedos bailando sobre el borde de su sostén.

—¿No tienes ganas de repetir? Yo estoy ansioso por ver cómo se ruborizan algunas partes de ti. Sitios húmedos y calientes.

Bella sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

* * *

 **Capi dedicado a Danper. ¡Gracias por tu review, cielo!**

 **Nos leemos la semanita que viene 3**


	3. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

Regresó el amanecer y Bella se encontró en la misma situación que la noche anterior; con el cuerpo de ambos desnudo y entrelazado. Aquello le supo algo amargo: una parte de ella le decía que estaba dejándose en evidencia, haciendo el ridículo. Asimismo, su cabeza seguía sin procesar el porqué. ¿Por qué Edward había ido a buscarla?, ¿qué tenía ella que pudiera interesarle a él?

No podía llevar aquel ritmo de vida. No le gustaba la idea de pasar noches locas con alguien que solo aspiraba a divertirse y nada más. Bella no era ese tipo de persona; no le gustaba aquel estilo de vida. Centrarse: aspiraba a centrarse y compartir su vida con alguien y dejar de estar sola. ¿Por qué ningún chico se interesaba en ella?, ¿qué hacía para ahuyentarlos? El único que en años había mostrado interés fue Edward y probablemente por dinero. O quizá porque encontraba morboso compartir la cama con alguien tan inexperta como ella.

Se incorporó en el colchón y sus ojos se toparon con el imponente cuerpo de Edward. Suave, él era muy suave. Su cabello castaño claro se sentía como seda entre sus manos y sus labios estaban a un paso más de ser ardientes. Le gustó el modo en el que su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus respiraciones; era tan sensual, tan dulce. Quiso tocarlo pero se recriminó a sí misma que en realidad no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Quería sumergir sus manos entre las formas del chico; memorizarlas y guardarlas bajo llave en su mente para rememorarlas en sus momentos de intensa soledad.

Tomó la sábana y tiró discretamente de ella para no despertarlo. No se sentía cómoda paseándose con su cuerpo desnudo. Era más que consciente de sus partes menos atractivas y le daba miedo la idea de que el chico se despertara y se riera de ella. Edward, ante el movimiento de la manta, se despertó. Somnoliento, frotó sus ojos y se encontró con la imagen de Bella intentando cubrirse sin conseguirlo del todo.

—¿Por qué te tapas? Estamos solos y ya lo he visto todo —musitó ronco.

—No me siento cómoda yendo sin ropa. —Edward encaró una ceja con escepticismo. —Soy consciente de que hago el ridículo sin ella.

—No haces el ridículo, Bella. De verdad que tienes serios problemas de autoestima…

—¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿además de stripper eres psicólogo? —Bella se arrepintió de aquella frase nada más terminó de formularla. —Lo siento, la mayoría de veces no sé lo que digo. Por eso estoy mejor callada.

—No importa. Es lo que soy, sería estúpido sentirme ofendido.

Bella salió de la cama y abrió su armario en busca de ropa. Edward se rio de los intentos de la chica por que no la viera desnuda. Divertido como estaba se desperezó, tomó su ropa interior y se la puso.

—Te vas a tropezar con la sábana —la increpó con aparente ternura. Se acercó a ella y apoyó su mano derecha en los delgados hombros de Bella. Se veía adorable con su piel pálida al descubierto, el rostro sonrojado y sus pupilas fijas en el suelo por la vergüenza. Tenía algo especial a lo que no supo ponerle nombre. De alguna forma le había sentir bien compartir tiempo con ella y le divertían sus acciones tímidas.

Bella fue al baño a cambiarse y poco después apareció de nuevo en la habitación con el pijama del otro día puesto. Edward tuvo un encuentro contradictorio en su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que la viera deseable con aquella ropa? Había algo en su inocencia que le hacía perder la cordura. Le hechizaba el modo en el que a veces se tropezaba con las palabras al tener que contestarle algo vergonzoso o la forma en la que inclinaba la cabeza y la cubría con el manto de su pelo para tener la excusa de no mirarlo directamente. Era una chica con un tipo de belleza diferente que no era sencillo de encontrar. Edward llegó a la conclusión de que Bella era única. Y aquello le dio miedo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió Bella, que acababa de sentarse en un taburete de la cocina. Edward asintió. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste a por mí la otra noche en el bar?

—Supongo que me llamaste la atención. Desentonabas mucho en aquel ambiente y parecías esperar que alguien fuera a sacarte de aquel sitio. Cuando te levantaste de la barra y nos chocamos aquella escena me pareció incluso divertida. Tienes una vergüenza encantadora.

Bella tembló ante aquellas palabras que no supo cómo encarar. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le decían algo cercano a un piropo y no supo cómo tomarlo. Respiró lento y sintió algo que en aquellos días se volvió habitual: ganas de llorar.

—Yo tampoco sé qué hacía allí; me arrepentí nada más entré. Supongo que me sentía sola y una parte de mí quería algo de atención. Aunque cuando nos cruzamos sentí que no, que me había equivocado, que era demasiado para mí.

—¿Sigues pensando eso? —Bella no contestó, por lo que Edward continuó hablando. —No llamas la atención de nadie porque tú misma te propones no hacerlo. Si te sientes insegura la gente lo nota, es así de simple. Solo necesitas confianza, nada más.

Bella se quedó mirando los ojos verdes de Edward que parecían traspasarla, conocer todos sus secretos. Y tuvo miedo; le aterró la idea de que alguien tan seguro como él pudiera verla de semejante forma. Cuando miraba al agraciado rostro del chico; de rasgos masculinos, sin imperfecciones, se sentía más torpe y fea que de costumbre. Y una parte de ella lo odió por aquello.

—Pero en cambio te quedaste hablando conmigo; querías que fuera tu clienta y yo no supe decir que no. —Edward sonrió.

—Generalmente no trabajo de, digamos, ¿gigoló? Soy bailarín pero es cierto que muchas veces nos tomamos la licencia de ejercer ese servicio, aunque no es obligatorio. Cuando te vi pensé que me apetecía acostarme contigo; que sería divertido ver la forma en la que te sonrojas. Me atraía la idea de hacerte pasar vergüenza.

—Entonces fue solo eso, ¿no? Diversión al ver cómo alguien tan patética como yo hace el ridículo. Ahora empiezo a verle el sentido a todo…

—Bella, no quise decir las cosas así. Creo que no me entiendes.

Una lenta lágrima se derramó de su ojo derecho. Se levantó del taburete y cambió el ángulo para que Edward no la viera, cosa que no consiguió. Forzó una sonrisa amarga y suspiró, antes de volver a hablar.

—No importa, soy consciente de la persona que soy. Al menos fuiste sincero; me gusta la sinceridad. Voy a preparar café, ¿quieres una taza?

—Bella, te juro que no pretendía hacerte sentir mal…

* * *

Una semana después de aquella conversación las palabras de Edward siguieron presentes en la cabeza de Bella. Él le había dicho lo que pensaba, por qué actuó así, y ella debería de ser consecuente con la sinceridad del chico. Su pecho le dolía y llevaba toda la tarde tumbada en el sofá comiendo helado de vainilla y viendo películas de romance clásico. Observaba lo intenso de las relaciones entre los amantes y sentía envidia y un vacío en su interior. Aquello le recordaba que jamás iba a vivir una situación similar porque no estaba hecha para las relaciones de pareja. Aunque, de todas formas, nada de lo ocurrido en aquellas películas era real.

A su cabeza acudían imágenes de lo que hizo con Edward. Aquello se sintió intenso y tan real… No había tenido demasiados amantes en su vida y, hasta aquellas dos noches, había pensado que el sexo era la parte rutinaria de una relación que se intensificaba de forma exagerada en los libros y películas. Con Edward, no obstante, la cosa se sintió distinta; en lugar de ser algo que hacía por deber era algo que hizo para sentirse bien. Pudo dejarse llevar y entregarse sin ningún tipo de tapujo.

Aquello, desde luego, era muy patético. Que su mejor relación sexual hubiera sido con un chico de mala vida al que probablemente no vería nunca más se salía de la escala del absurdo. Patética, ese sentimiento de estar en ridículo, se había vuelto una constante aquellas últimas semanas. ¿Qué debía de hacer para afrontarlo? Conocía la respuesta. Ganar confianza y dejar de estar sola; enamorarse.

Se incorporó del sofá y tomó su portátil. Abrió el Google y decidió que si Mahoma no iba a la montaña, la montaña iría a por él. Citas, webs de citas, la solución para una persona como ella. Se inscribió en varios sitios y esperó dar con algún hombre interesado en ella. Le llegaron varios mensajes, de los cuales filtró unos cuantos.

Bella nunca se consideró una mujer superficial. Era consciente que ella misma carecía de un encanto superior a la media y, por lo tanto, no podía exigirse buscar a algún tipo con un atractivo demasiado alto. Procuró que los chicos tuvieran un nivel mínimo de estudios, trabajo y que no estuvieran locos. Le daba un tanto de aversión encontrarse con un chiflado o violador.

Aspiraba a encontrar algún tipo tímido, como ella misma, y sensible. No quería más. Descartó, en consecuencia, muchos mensajes que le llegaron con intereses de relaciones esporádicas. Ya tuvo bastante de aquello con Edward y, desde luego, no pensaba repetirlo. Algo serio, buscaba algo serio e intento dejarlo claro a cualquiera que la hablara por el chat.

Por fin dio con el perfil de Cris; un chico que había estudiado económicas y trabajaba en un banco. Por lo que pudo ver en las fotos tenía un aspecto de la media, como ella misma, y le gustó. No era ni alto ni bajo, pelo castaño oscuro, labios finos, mandíbula cuadrada y ojos marrón caramelo. Llevaba en algunas imágenes unas gafas con escasa montura que le otorgaban un encanto diferente.

Fue amable con ella en los mensajes, muy correcto, y le llegó a confesar que había ingresado en la web porque tenía problemas a la hora de conocer personas y no quería estar solo. Bella se sintió más que identificada con él y pensó que quizá había sido el destino, que por una vez le regalaba algo bueno. Quedaron a los pocos días para ir a comer y conocerse en persona. Bella decidió que lo haría en un lugar público, dado que le daba algo de aversión estar a solas con una persona conocida de internet.

* * *

Bella entró en el restaurante con la mirada gacha. Se sintió parecido a la noche en la que conoció a Edward en el bar. La situación la superaba, era demasiado para ella. Se estaba empezando a cansar de aquel sentimiento: desearía ser una persona más segura, con menos miedo, para dejar de aterrorizarse cada vez que se propusiera hacer algo fuera de lo habitual. Se sentó sobre la mesa y esperó.

Cinco minutos después apareció su cita. Era bastante más alto de lo que estipuló según las fotos y aquello le gustó. Su piel era morena, aunque no tanto como la de Edward, y sus ojos caramelo adquirían un deje cálido bajo aquellas gafas de montura ligera. No obstante, le gustaban más los de Edward. No por el color, el color para Bella era secundario, sino más bien por la forma que tenían de observar. Las pupilas de Edward eran astutas, seductoras, y siempre la traspasaban y miraban más allá; o eso le dio la sensación. Mientras tanto, las pupilas de Cris eran dulces, retraídas y muy cálidas.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se recriminó a sí misma al estar comparando. No era justo para Cris que estuviera haciendo aquello, incluso aunque él no lo supiera. Y, de todas formas, no iba a volver a ver a Edward jamás. Debía de sacarlo de su cabeza de la misma forma que había desaparecido de su vida. Se fue, no está, y el mundo sigue girando.

—Hola —saludó Cris, antes de sentarse enfrente de Bella.

—Hola —respondió, abrumada. Esperaba no ser una decepción para él; quería verse guapa, deseable. Había escogido el mismo vestido marrón que se puso cuando volvió al bar porque era lo más atractivo que había en su armario. Quizá habría sido buena idea ir de compras y escoger otra prenda.

—Eres Bella, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Tú eres Cris, ¿verdad? —titubeó insegura. El chico asintió y sonrió, antes de mirar al menú.

* * *

Se había vuelto un poco tarde; no se había fijado en la hora. Cris se ofreció a llevarla a casa y Bella, un poco achispada por la bebida, asintió. Últimamente hacía cosas impropias de ella y su personalidad temerosa y aquello, tal vez, la ayudaría a salir de la vida apática que había construido. Las cosas nuevas, arriesgadas, en ocasiones eran necesarias; acababa de descubrirlo.

El coche de Cris aparcó en el portal de su casa, donde había alguien sentado. Edward había acudido a verla hacía una hora y al encontrar la casa vacía se quedó esperando. ¿Por qué? Se cuestionó Bella, cuando sus ojos dieron de lleno con el verde madreselva de Edward. Los tenía enrojecidos y se veía cansado.

—¿Lo conoces, Bella? —la increpó Cris. Bella, extrañada, asintió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le inquirió a Edward, molesta. ¿No pensaba dejarla rehacer su vida? Bastante complicadas se habían vuelto las cosas aquellos últimos días como para que, además, se hubiera cruzado con él. Había salido de su vida, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué había venido a verla?

Edward se incorporó en toda su extensión. Era igual de alto que Cris aunque más ancho de espalda y con el cuerpo más trabajado. El rostro de Cris tampoco tenía nada que hacer en comparación al de Edward y Bella se sintió mal, de nuevo, por compararlos. Supo al instante que los dos hicieron la misma operación mental que ella. Cris se puso a la defensiva, consciente de su derrota, y Edward adoptó una pose petulante.

—He venido a verte, Bella. No sabía que habías salido —espetó en un tono cercano al reproche.

—Cris, siento si te hicimos sentir incómodo. Este es Edward, mi sobrino —mintió Bella en tono forzado—. Supongo que habrá pasado algo con la familia. Voy a ver si lo hablo con Edward, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana te llamo.

A Cris no le pasó desapercibido que la forma de actuar de Edward no era la propia de un sobrino, pero tampoco tenía pruebas que demostrara que no fueran familia. De igual forma se podía ver que Bella sería unos cinco años mayor que Edward y, en consecuencia, que compartieran aquel tipo de genes era lógico. También sabía que el atractivo de la chica no era el adecuado para tipos como Edward, quienes se centraban en mujeres más despampanantes. Sí, quizá eran familia y Edward solo era protector con ella.

—Está bien, no os entretengo más —concedió Cris—. Mañana hablamos, Bella. Hasta luego y encantado de conocerte, Edward.

Cuando entraron en casa de la chica, Edward se desplomó en el sofá.

—¿Por qué has venido? —le recriminó Bella—, ¿pensabas estropearme la única cita que he tenido en años?

Edward frunció el ceño y se retiró el pelo del rostro. Sus mágicos ojos verdes la traspasaron y la hicieron sentir una emoción que aquellas semanas se había vuelto demasiado habitual; inseguridad.

—Es un tipo aburrido, Bella, o eso me pareció. Si fuera guapo quizá podrías darle un pase pero es más bien del montón —lo juzgó Edward en tono ligero.

—No entiendo qué tiene eso de malo, de verdad. Es tímido, como yo, cariñoso y simpático. No busco nada más; el aspecto es secundario.

—Te conformas con poco.

—¿Qué pretendes al decirme esto?

—No lo sé —afirmó recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo. La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella. Cayó sobre el sofá, encima de él, y notó cómo había una parte de Edward que tenía muchas ganas de verla.

Acarició su espalda hasta el inicio del trasero y bajó para estrecharlo entre sus manos. Suave, amaba cómo se sentía de suave. Bella gimió sorprendida. La boca de Edward se movió a su garganta y la lamió y mordisqueó con lentitud, en busca de estimularla.

—No podemos —suspiró Bella en un jadeo entrecortado—. Yo quiero una relación de verdad, no me gustan estas cosas…

Edward deslizó su mano hacia la unión entre las piernas de Bella y frotó despacio. La chica gimió en respuesta y se apretó contra su palma movida por un instinto que siempre creyó que carecía.

—Te haré lo que quieras esta noche, Bella, solo tienes que pedírmelo —le susurró Edward al oído y después lo mordió.

—¿Por qué? —atinó a preguntar muerta de vergüenza.

Edward no le contestó. Levantó la falda de su vestido y apartó a un lado su ropa interior para sumergir la mano entre sus pliegues. Iba a volverla loca, a hacerle perder la razón y a tomar todo lo que pudiera de ella. Porque cuando la abrazaba se sentía completo.

A su mente vino la imagen de aquella noche en el bar. Se desnudaba, se desinhibía y perdía el control. Al principio creyó que aquello sería la solución a sus problemas; a las cosas malas que le había plantado la vida. Pensó en su necesidad de dinero, en el modo en el que su familia dependía de él, y vivir de aquella forma se sintió correcto.

Pero desde hacía un tiempo las cosas se habían vuelto más grises, con menos esperanza. Edward se vio a sí mismo con sus veintidós años, y sin ningún logro en su vida. No tenía estudios y carecía de un trabajo del que hablar o enorgullecerse con otras personas. Vivía cada día como si fuera el último y no conocía lo que era un plan de futuro. Aquel estilo de vida lo había quemado.

Lo peor de su trabajo era que ni él mismo se consideraba persona. Años atrás se había enorgullecido de su aspecto, de lo guapo que era, pero últimamente estaba aborreciéndolo. La gente lo veía como una cosa y él quería cambiar aquello. Una parte de sí mismo quería dejar de ser un trozo de carne y valer más que el precio de una compañía al caer las doce. Fue entonces cuando se cruzó con Bella; una chica inocente, que había visto poco mundo y parecía buscar lo mismo que el quería: atención. Tenía un aire a alma rota y triste y, de alguna forma, se sintió en sintonía con ella.

Cuando empezó a hablarle aquella noche vio algo en Bella del que carecieron la mayoría de acompañantes con las que había estado: interés. Ella lo miraba y trataba de entenderlo, de evaluarlo como persona. No se fijó solo en su aspecto, sino que también tuvo peso para ella saber quién era él; el tipo de persona detrás de su físico. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo habló con alguien con cercanía No era un objeto; para Bella nunca fue un objeto.

Llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que tenerla; saber cómo sería pasar la noche con alguien así. Al principio se engañó pensando que no sería gran cosa, pero la realidad no fue así. Bella se preocupó por él; no se comportó como si el chico tuviera la obligación de servirle. Y el modo en el que lo miraba con aquellos ojos… Lo miraba como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo; como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. Edward se sintió querido, único, algo que pensaba que jamás le volvería a ocurrir. Estar aquellos días sin ella, reflexionando sobre el cambio que había marcado Bella en su vida, lo habían vuelto loco. Aquella fue la razón por la que acudió a verla; necesitaba sentir la aceptación que solo había encontrado en aquellas dos noches con ella.

Fue entonces cuando se encontró con aquel tipo que la llevaba a casa y Bella mintió diciendo que Edward y ella eran familia. Llegó a la conclusión de que la chica buscaba algo más; buscaba alguien con quien compartir su vida. Y aquello, desde luego, era algo que Edward no estaba del todo seguro de ser capaz de darle. Así que, por el momento, iba a tratar de mantenerla cerca con lo único que sabía hacer.

—Dime qué quieres que te haga, Bella. No tengas vergüenza.

* * *

 **Estoy muy contenta por el recibimiento que está teniendo el fic, por eso me he tomado la licencia de actualizar tan pronto. No os acostumbrés, ¿eh? Que todavía no sé muy bien si podré mantener el ritmo de las actus semanales. ¡Gracias por los reviews de** Klary Alice Cullen Swift, GirlLina, Danper, angi cullen y gabyhyatt **!**

 **Antes de que se me olvide: podéis seguirme en** Twitter **soy** María Ahufinger **(** OdioLosLunes) **y en mi página de** Facebook **que se llama** María Ahufinger **, también. En mi página de Facebook me dedico a publicar textos cortos originales (nada de FanFictions) y a compartir cosas que me parecen interesantes.**

 **Ahora sí que me despido.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

Review = Autora feliz


	4. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

* * *

—No. Por mucho que quiera, no. No necesito esto, Edward. Busco sentirme bien, querida, y algo fijo. Las relaciones esporádicas no van a solucionar mi situación; solo me harán sentir peor. —Bella se sintió genuinamente valiente, dado que por lo general solía dársele mal rechazar cualquier tipo de propuesta. No le gustaba crear polémica o hacer sentir mal a los demás.

Edward la recorrió con la mirada. Aquellos ojos verdes parecían estar devorándola de una forma abrumadora y hasta el momento desconocida para la chica. Aun así no iba a flaquear. No importaba que aquel hubiera sido el único chico en toda su vida que la deseara de aquella forma.

—¿Por qué? Te prometo que te haré sentir muy bien.

Frustrada, Bella se incorporó. Se alejó de él y respiró acalorada. Contra más distancia hubiera entre sus cuerpos más espacio tendría para pensar con lucidez. Cerró los ojos e inhaló. Estaba temblando con una mezcla de excitación y frustración.

—¿No te cansas de que la gente solo te vea así?, ¿no esperas que el mundo te considere algo más que un juguete para su placer? No te entiendo, de verdad que no te entiendo. Pensaba que eras más inteligente, que en algún momento buscarías que las personas vieran algo más de ti. —Edward se incorporó, herido. Bella había dado en el clavo.

—¿Y tú qué, Bella?, ¿no es más patético ser una mojigata como tú? Te encierras en tus miedos y no vives. Una vida de mierda, eso tienes y lo sabes. Por eso fuiste al bar mendigando atención por dinero. —Los ojos de Bella se humedecieron y se puso a llorar. Empezó a derramar lágrimas y a tomar forzosas respiraciones.

Se dio cuenta de que en el poco tiempo en el que habían intimado los dos habían dejado a relucir los puntos más patéticos y tristes de ellos mismos. La máscara que llevaban puesta se hizo añicos y dio paso a lo que en realidad eran: dos piezas desencajadas. Dos personas que se habían olvidado de su lugar en el mundo.

Bella se acurrucó sobre sí misma en el suelo y lloró más. Era como si aquella pose infantil la hiciera sentir resguardada del mundo; como si de aquella forma no pudiera recibir daño. Edward la miró con los ojos llorosos, también. Se habían herido mutuamente y dejado supurar sus puntos flacos sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

—No quiero que estés aquí —articuló Bella en un sollozo—. Vete. —Edward salió de la habitación sin dirigirle de nuevo una mirada.

* * *

Al amanecer Bella se despertó sola en su cama, con la almohada húmeda por sus lágrimas. Pensó durante unos instantes que le habría gustado estar acompañada por Edward, incluso a pesar de lo mucho que le habían dolido sus palabras. No iba a volverlo a ver, desde luego que no. Después de lo que le dijo probablemente desaparecería de su vida.

Tomó su móvil pensando en llamar a Cris y continuar con el plan de rehacer su vida, pero no tenía ganas. Se sentía mentalmente agotada y le dolían los ojos de haber descansado tan poco. Quizá no era el tipo de persona diseñada para llevar aquel estilo de vida. Había gente que estaba hecha para la soledad y la soltería. A lo mejor el problema era que ella no se daba cuenta de que era como esas personas. Se preparó el café para desayunar y agradeció no tener que trabajar aquella mañana. No se veía con fuerzas para afrontar un día de rutina. Se preguntó, todavía con los ojos enrojecidos, qué haría Edward en aquel momento.

* * *

Edward se puso el estúpido calzoncillo de cuero con las palabras de Bella en su cabeza. Tenía razón, por eso le habían dolido tanto. Era consciente de sus ansias por que el resto de gente pudiera ver algo más en él mismo a parte de su aspecto. Y el hecho de que Bella lo hubiera notado y lo hubiera dicho en voz alta solo había servido para hacerlo más real, más doloroso. Se puso a la defensiva con ella y no debió de hacerlo. Le habló mal y con lo sensible que era no olvidaría nunca sus palabras. Había conseguido que la única persona capaz de comprenderlo lo odiara. Quería volver a verla, pedirle perdón, pero temía en gran parte su rechazo. No se sentía preparado para escuchar su desprecio o ver de lleno cómo lloraba.

Recordó el modo en el que se encogió sobre sí misma como una niña pequeña en busca de un apoyo que nadie le podía brindar. Y aquello de algún modo lo conmovió. Parecía estar incorrupta. A pesar de vivir en un mundo cruel a Edward le dio la sensación de que Bella seguía en la entera infancia; en una época en la que era vulnerable y debía de construir una coraza a su alrededor. Bella parecía carecer de coraza, de aprendizaje a partir de errores, por ello la consideraba tan cándida.

No había aprendido a vivir la vida y aquello la había arrastrado a elegir senderos equivocados. Era el extremo opuesto a él, que simplemente se sobrexplotó de experiencias tristes hasta convertirse en una persona cínica y escéptica. Quizá fue aquella una de las tantas razones por las que le gustaba Bella. Era tan diferente a él, tan tierna. Visualizando el recuerdo de las lágrimas que le produjo le entró un remordimiento amago. Quería que dejara de llorar, ayudarla a abandonar aquella burbuja.

Salió al escenario y se puso a bailar sin poner demasiado interés a lo que hacía. Había más chicos y no tenía por qué molestarse en hacerse de notar demasiado. No, no tenía ganas de despuntar o sobresalir de sus compañeros. Por primera vez en su vida quiso pasar desapercibido. No obstante, no lo consiguió. Cuando puso atención en el público se dio cuenta de que gran parte de las chicas estaban mirándolo a él, suspirando por él. Frustrado como se encontraba dio con la solución a todos sus problemas. Tomó un vaso con vodka y bebió hasta olvidarse de su nombre.

* * *

Bella no sabía por qué narices había vuelto a aquel bar. Una parte de ella le dijo que para alejarse de Edward debía de despedirse de él primero. Necesitaba escuchar las palabras de rechazo de sus atractivos labios. De aquella forma, con el dolor supurando en su pecho, podría perder cualquier tipo de esperanza en la que él estuviera de algún modo en su vida.

Entró y lo primero que apareció a su vista fue un Edward bailando desinhibido sobre la barra del bar. No estaba dolido, no le había importado aquel intercambio hiriente de palabras que tuvieron. Fue entonces cuando los enrojecidos ojos del chico se fijaron en Bella y, de un salto, se escapó del escenario. Corrió hacia ella con la mirada curiosa de varias mujeres detrás y se lanzó a sus brazos como si se tratara de un niño.

—¿Has venido a verme? —inquirió con lo que Bella quiso catalogar como esperanza.

Aquella noche se había vuelto insufrible para el chico. Se sentía desconsolado, solo, y las miradas frívolas de las clientas solo acentuaban esa emoción. Las palabras de Bella seguían resonando en su cabeza como si de un mantra se tratara y el alcohol solo sirvió para manipular sus emociones desde la tristeza hasta la agonía. Por ello, cuando vio a Bella entrar con su relajante presencia se lanzó hacia ella. Solo necesitaba que lo perdonara, que aquella situación terminara y le dijera que todo iba a salir bien.

—Lo siento —articuló Edward. Estaba temblando y olía a bebida.

—¿Cuánto has tomado?, ¿estás borracho? —quiso saber, preocupada.

—No tanto como piensas —aseveró antes de enterrar su nariz en la parte alta de la cabeza de Bella—. Todavía tengo conciencia de lo que hago, creo. ¿Puedo irme a tu casa contigo?

Bella asintió con ganas de salir de allí; no le atraía ser el centro de atención de toda la gente del bar. Edward tomó su mano y se aferró a ella como si fuera su salvavidas.

* * *

—¿No tienes frío con esa ropa? —quiso saber Bella. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una camisa que dejaba su pecho trabajado al descubierto.

—No importa —afirmó, antes de añadir—. Siento lo de anoche.

—También yo. —Abrió la puerta de entrada de casa. Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en el sofá. Los ojos de Edward, de su estremecedor verde hierva, se fijaron en los de Bella. Se inclinó hacia ella y acarició sus mejillas. Sus manos se movieron hacia su cabello, que peinó con ternura. Aquella era una intimidad un tanto extraña pero, de alguna forma, se sintió bien.

—No quiero que estés fuera de mi vida —empezó Edward, con sus manos peinando sus hebras.

—A mí también me gustaría que estuvieras en mi vida. Pero no quiero relaciones esporádicas y cosas poco serias. Podemos ser solo amigos, si quieres. Pero, por favor, nada de pasar la noche juntos sin la promesa de nada serio. No me gusta ese estilo de vida.

Edward no contestó. Se acercó a ella y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica. Bella movió sus manos al cabello del chico y lo peinó como él hizo con ella instantes antes.

* * *

—¿Quieres darte una ducha? —inquirió Bella por la mañana. Habían dormido juntos sin hacer absolutamente nada. Aquello se le hizo un tanto extraño a ambos, pero no por ello fue desagradable.

—Estaría bien, por favor. —Edward sacudió la cabeza; le dolía un poco por haber bebido anoche—. También estaría genial que me dieras un Ibuprofeno, si tienes. —Bella asintió.

Edward entró en el baño y dejó correr el agua hasta que salió caliente. Se desprendió de la ropa y, mientras caía envolviendo su cuerpo, pensó en Bella. Aquella noche entre las sábanas se sintió perfecta; tan suave como recordaba. Tuvo que hacer acopio de su autocontrol para no poner sus manos encima.

Enjabonó gran parte de su cuerpo y se excitó. Imaginó que no eran sus manos las que lo tocaban, sino las de Bella. Que era ella con su rostro avergonzado la que trataba de darle placer, y se endureció. Masajeó lento el tronco de su miembro para subir, poco después, a su cabeza. Aquella zona era tan sensible que lo hizo gemir. Pensó en que aquello fue por Bella, que lo tomaba en su boca y lo miraba con aquellos ojos ardientes por la lujuria y tímidos por la escena.

Se sacudió movido por una gran corriente de electricidad que zumbaba alrededor de su vientre. Inhaló despacio y bombeó más fuerte cambiando de escenario. Tenía a Bella desnuda, con toda su cremosa piel al descubierto, y estaba mojada por la ducha junto a él. La abría de piernas y la elevaba para tomarla contra los azulejos. Tuvo la visión de cómo el calor de la chica lo envolvía y succionaba hasta llevarlo al paraíso. Fue entonces cuando alcanzó el clímax y tuvo un orgasmo insatisfactorio. Aquellas fantasías en realidad no ocurrieron y no estaba seguro de si iban a volver a suceder. Anhelaba a Bella en toda su extensión pero no estaba seguro de qué era capaz de ofrecerle.

Se vistió rápido y salió del baño con el cabello húmedo y despeinado. La mirada de Bella, que estaba sentada en el taburete, le dio un discreto repaso. Desde su trabajado pecho hasta sus pesadas y gruesas piernas. Luego regresó a sus ojos enigmáticos, que descansaban sobre su masculino rostro. Lo deseaba como él a ella.

—Después de desayunar si quieres puedo llevarte a casa. Tienes la pastilla de Ibuprofeno en la encimera. —Avergonzada por haberle mirado de aquel modo, clavó la vista en el suelo.

—Gracias. —Tomó la pastilla. —Antes de que nos vayamos me gustaría darte mi móvil, así podemos mantener el contacto más fácilmente.

* * *

Cuando Edward llegó a casa se encontró con su hermana Alice sentada en el sofá. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en dos trenzas que le había hecho él mismo por la mañana a la hora de ir al colegio. Le puso con mucho mimo sus dos gomas favoritas con la cara de Mickey y Minnie Mouse. Alice le sonrió y le dijo que se sentía una princesa de cuento. Eligió para ella, también, un vestido azul celeste con vuelo y unos zapatos blancos de charol. Quería que fuera arreglada, que nadie se diera cuenta de las carencias que tenía. No obstante, la realidad era otra. El peinado que llevaba estaba ya deshecho y su bonito vestido apestaba a bebida. Los ojos de Alice, del mismo verde que Edward, estaban fijos en sus zapatos; la única parte impoluta de su vestuario.

—Mamá ha vuelto a enfadarse, me ha dicho que no me levante del sofá.

Edward no le dijo nada. Sabía que mamá en el fondo tenía un problema, que no era mala persona. Llevaba una semana sin coger una botella y Edward llegó a pensar que aquella vez iba a ser la definitiva, pero no lo fue. Se recriminó a sí mismo haber confiado en ella pero no lo podía evitar. Algún día saldría de aquel pozo y volverían a ser una familia de nuevo.

Alice miró a su hermano a los ojos y sonrió. Tomó la mochila de clase, de color lavanda con estampado de mariposas, y sacó su cuaderno. En él había muchos dibujos que hacía durante gran parte de si tiempo de ocio. Cogió uno de ellos y lo elevó a los ojos de su hermano,

—Mira, estos somos nosotros —susurró—. Estamos comiendo un pavo como en las navidades pasadas. Me lo pasé chachi las navidades pasadas. ¡Papá Noel me trajo una _Bratz! —_ Edward le sonrió y le dejó un beso en la coronilla.

—Salimos muy bien, ¿no? —Alice le sonrió divertida y después asintió.

—Anoche te eché de menos, ¿te fuiste a trabajar?

—Sí, y después me quedé a dormir a casa de una amiga.

—¿Tu amiga es tu novia? —preguntó Alice con picardía—. La chica que vi hace tiempo no era tu novia ni tu amiga; me dijiste eso —aseveró recordando cómo vio a su hermano en su cuarto con una mujer de pelo largo y rubio. Era muy guapa. A Alice no le habría molestado que aquella fuera su novia—. ¿Esta es tu novia?

—No lo sé —le contestó Edward despacio.

—¿Es guapa? —musitó su hermana—. ¿Es una princesa?

—Sí, es guapa, pero no es princesa. La única princesa aquí eres tú con ese vestido azul celeste. —Alice se echó a reír sonrojada.

* * *

Edward fue hacia casa de Bella sin molestarse en avisar. Tenía ganas de verla y pasar tiempo a solas con ella. Llamó a la puerta y a los pocos segundos se encontró con el recibimiento de la chica en pijama. De algún modo verla con aquella ropa se le antojó adorable.

—Hola —saludó Bella sorprendida y un tanto avergonzada por estar sin arreglar. Edward le dedico una mirada ardiente, antes de contestar.

—No llevas sujetador. —No hubo respuesta por parte de la chica, por lo que Edward añadió. —He venido a hacerte una visita. Podríamos quedarnos a ver una película en tu casa, si quieres.

Bella arqueó una ceja. El modo en el que hablaba con ella y su arrebatador aspecto no parecía estar acorde con la idea de ver solo una película. Un tanto cohibida lo dejó pasar. Con el pijama que llevaba puesto y su pelo desastrado era completamente consciente de que no estaba lista para ningún tipo de seducción. Si de alguna forma aquello atraía al chico debería de hacerse mirar sus instintos sexuales. Se sintió cómoda de aquel modo: no quería darle a entender a Edward ninguna segunda intención.

Se sentaron cara el televisor. El teléfono de Bella sonó instantes después. Contempló que quien la llamaba era Cris y, avergonzada, salió del cuarto para responder.

—¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? Siento si te parezco pesado, pero como no me llamaste…

—Lo siento, estuve muy ocupada y no tuve tiempo, de verdad. No quiero que pienses que no quería quedar contigo.

Edward se quedó en el sofá y su humor varío de juguetonamente seductor a estar a la defensiva. Cris, le había llamado el chico. Podía escucharles incluso desde el cuarto en el que estaba él. Las palabras que le decía eran de disculpa por no devolverle la llamada y aquello le ofendió. Hasta el momento nunca antes había estado celoso y consideraba aquello como un amasijo de miedos e inseguridades. Pero en aquellos instantes, hirviendo de rabia, supo que era un sentimiento más cercano de lo que pudo imaginar jamás.

Quizá hasta aquel instante no había conocido a alguien que fuera de su real interés. Quizá Bella era la chica adecuada para él y por eso tenía unos innecesarios quebraderos de cabeza. ¿Sería capaz de estar a su lado, de merecerla? No supo contestar a aquella pregunta pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que quería tener una oportunidad con ella y no iba a permitir competencia. Cuando Bella regresó Edward le dedicó una mirada furibunda, de reproche.

—¿Vas a seguir saliendo con Cris? —quiso saber él.

—Es bueno conmigo y me respeta. No creo que haya nada malo en que le dé una oportunidad —aseveró Bella, un tanto a la defensiva.

Edward se incorporó con rabia y caminó hacia ella. Tiró de su brazo hasta apretarla contra su pecho. Sus manos se movieron sin ningún tipo de reparo entre las curvas de Bella; la acarició de arriba abajo.

—Creí que quedamos en que no íbamos a hacer nada de eso —le reprochó la chica, tironeando para alejarse.

—No haríamos nada porque no querías relaciones de una sola noche. —Movió su mano desde su pecho hasta sus muslos, tratando de provocarla. —Pero si me interesara algo serio, ¿querías estar conmigo?

Bella tragó saliva sin saber qué contestar; no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de Edward. Las manos de él atravesaron el elástico de su pantalón de pijama y ahondaron en su ropa interior. Frotó aquella zona con suaves movimientos circulares. Su boca se movió a su cuello y lo lamió. Recibió como recompensa un estremecimiento de Bella, seguido por un gemido apenas audible.

—¿Qué dices, Bella?

No le contestó. Cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar hacia su sofá, mientras en Edward empezaba a crearse la duda de si aquella relación tendría algún futuro o si de verdad se merecía algo de todo lo que le podía dar Bella.

* * *

 **Holitaa. Aquí estoy cumpliendo con el plazo de subida, como buena autora que soy. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Esperaré ansiosa vuestros reviews y favoritos!**

 **Por cierto, he puesto una encuestra en mi perfil; agradecería que votárais si habéis leído algún otro fic mío o si os apetece.**

 **¡Gracias a** brigitte **y** Klary Alice Cullen Swift **por sus maravillosos reviews!**

 **Nos leemos la semanita que viene~**


	5. Capítulo IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

* * *

De lo que podía estar absolutamente seguro era de que si él no era lo suficiente para ella intentaría retenerla con lo único que sabía hacer. El sexo y su atractivo eran, según él, sus únicas habilidades e iba a hacer uso de ellas sin vacilar. No podía permitir que Bella se alejara de su vida. Le dolía la idea de imaginarla lejos de él, junto a otra persona. Sabía que no se la merecía pero, aun así, era alguien egoísta y no pensaba rechazar aquello que le había costado tanto tiempo conseguir.

—Desde aquí se transparentan tus pezones, ¿estás excitada? Yo sí lo estoy—Llevó la mano de la chica hacia su entrepierna para que notara cómo crecía su erección. Estaba duro, muy duro, y tenía muchas ganas de penetrarla. —¿Has visto cómo me pones? Eres muy caliente, Bella.

Perdida en su vergüenza no le contestó. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía que sus mejillas se arrebolaban. ¿Cómo podía decirle aquellas cosas sin ningún tipo de pudor? Ella era incapaz de siquiera imaginarlas sin sonrojarse. Gimió pasando su mano sobre los vaqueros del chico. Su pulso temblaba y estaba insegura; no quería hacer el ridículo delante de él. Aquello era demasiado: Edward siempre fue demasiado.

—Aprétame el paquete suavemente, deja que me lo goce. —Bella obedeció un tanto renuente. Edward gimió, animándola a que experimentara. —Oh Dios, acabo de manchar mi ropa interior.

Siguió sin responderle; no se veía con fuerzas de seguirle aquel juego de palabras sucias. Su mano se animó y subió hacia arriba para seguir la fina línea de vello que la llevaría al ombligo de Edward. Delineó sus marcados abdominales preguntándose cuántas horas de gimnasio necesitaba para aquello. Era tan duro; estaba tan duro… Y ella en cambio era muy blanda y suave.

Edward se desnudó y, una vez sin ropa, se aproximó a ella y la despojó de su pijama. Sus ojos verdes la devoraron. Aquella mirada intensa ahondaba tanto en ella misma que le daba miedo. Alzó sus brazos y se cubrió avergonzada.

—No te tapes, quiero mirarte. —Bella no obedeció y en respuesta Edward la empujó con suavidad contra el sofá. Una vez tumbada se inclinó hacia ella y lamió su cuello despacio marcando un camino hasta el hueco entre sus pechos para, más adelante, ir más hacia el sur; donde se unían sus piernas. Bella emitió un anhelante quejido.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo, ahora. Sin ningún preámbulo más. ¿Está bien eso? —inquirió con el rostro de nuevo entre sus pechos. Mordió uno de sus pezones y tiró. Bella gimió y asintió un tanto ansiosa. Edward se colocó rápido un preservativo de su bolsillo, se posicionó sobre ella y la penetró abruptamente. La chica chilló en respuesta, sobresaltada por aquella invasión. —Te sientes caliente y resbaladiza. Te excita que te diga estas cosas, ¿verdad?

Ambos mecieron sus caderas en un ritmo rápido y demoledor. En pocos instantes sintieron cómo el placer burbujeaba en sus vientres y los invitaba a culminar. Aquella fue, por mucho que le pesara a Bella, una de las mejores noches de su patética e insufrible vida.

* * *

—Se va a volver un hábito que te quedes a dormir aquí —musitó Bella. Estaban en la cama, donde Edward la incitó a un cansado maratón de sexo que duró hasta que llegó el amanecer. Bella estaba agotada y no tenía demasiadas ganas de salir de las sábanas.

—No me molestaría dormir siempre aquí —repuso, antes de inclinarse hacia ella y darle un beso suave de buenos días.

—¿Lo que dijiste anoche es verdad?, ¿querrías tener una relación conmigo? —quiso saber cuando encontró fuerzas suficientes para preguntar. Edward asintió y le regaló una sonrisa de gato.

—Me gustas —le susurró despacio en el oído. Bella, tímida, bajó la mirada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba unas palabras parecidas a aquellas que no recordaba lo bien que se sentía al oírlas.

—Tú también me gustas —aseveró en tono bajo.

* * *

Mamá todas las noches, cuando se iba Edward, lloraba. Mamá no sabía estar sola, se lo dijo a Alice alguna que otra vez. Necesitaba que la vigilaran, que la cuidaran, y nadie lo hacía. Alice sabía que mamá se portaba mal, que hacía cosas malas, pero no se lo decía a su hermano mayor para no ponerlo nervioso. A Alice le gustaba que Edward pensara que mamá bebía menos y que era capaz de encargarse de cuidarla cuando no estaba él en casa. Odiaba cuando Edward perdía la confianza en mamá, así que era mejor quedarse callada y guardar secretos.

Mamá usaba mucho la palabra secretos con Alice y le había confesado alguna que otra vez que era su palabra especial. Era algo que compartía solo con mamá y con Edward no. Con Edward compartía cosas más divertidas que la hacían sentirse menos triste. Compartía las mañanas de escuela, los peinados de princesa que le hacía en el pelo y los dibujos que pintaba en clase. Alice muchas veces se había preguntado cómo su hermano, que no tenía el pelo tan largo como ella, era capaz de hacerle cosas tan bonitas en la cabeza. Tenía que tener mucho talento, por eso lo quería tanto. Edward era especial y se merecía estar contento.

Mamá también era especial cuando no bebía de las botellas de cristal que guardaba en la despensa. Alice no entendía cómo le gustaban. Muchas veces mamá le había dado de probar para compartir sus penas con ella y sabía horrible. Quemaba la garganta y olía raro. A Alice no le gustaba beber esas cosas; prefería el _Cola Cao_ o la _Coca Cola._ El picor de la garganta de la _Coca Cola_ era más divertido que el de aquellas botellas. A su hermano no le gustaba, tampoco, que bebiera _Coca Cola_ ; le dijo que cuando fuera más mayor podría beberla, que ahora era demasiado pequeña. Alice supo que si Edward se enterara de que había bebido alguna vez de las botellas de mamá se enfadaría mucho. Aquel era otro secreto.

Edward pocas veces había visto a mamá bebiendo y Alice supo que pensaba que bebía poco y que cada vez estaba más limpia. ¿Limpia no era cuando alguien salía de la ducha? No terminaba de entender aquella palabra. También le dijo otras cosas a Alice, como que cuando mamá se rehabilitara él dejaría su trabajo y se pondría a estudiar. Edward alguna vez lloraba porque decía que no tenía vida. Entonces era cuando Alice lo abrazaba y le regalaba un dibujo.

A veces se preguntaba cuándo iba a aprender el significado de todas las palabras que usaba su familia. Usaban muchas palabras que no entendía y Edward muchas veces no se las sabía explicar o no quería hacerlo. Por eso Alice tenía un diccionario escondido debajo de su cama; no quería que supieran que ella investigaba palabras. También tenía muchos libros, pero aquello no era un secreto: Edward o mamá se los regalaban o los cogía ella misma de la biblioteca del colegio.

Precisamente aquella mañana había sacado un libro para leer. Mamá estaba en la cocina y gritaba. Alice no necesitaba estar allí para saber que también lloraba; cuando mamá bebía de la botella lloraba. Solía pensar que aquella bebida hacía estar triste a las personas y que, por ello, mamá lloraba tanto. Le dijo muchas veces que lo dejara, que se chivaría a Edward, pero entonces mamá lloraba más y Alice se sentía más triste.

Había veces que cuando mamá lloraba se enfadaba, también. No llegó nunca a pegarla, pero sí la insultaba y decía cosas feas de ella, de su hermano y papá. Alice la ignoraba, se ponía a pintar o hacía como que leía. Pero lo cierto era que cuando mamá estaba así no se podía concentrar. Aun así lo mejor era no hacerle caso y esperar a que se le pasara. Además, mamá era prudente, y trataba de no estar así cuando Edward llegaba a casa.

Aquella tarde mamá se había pasado, y estaba insultando, y Alice no lo aguantaba. Así que salió fuera de casa. Cogió su libreta de dibujos y se sentó en el jardín. Sacó el lápiz naranja, su favorito, y empezó a bosquejar una tarde en la piscina con toda la familia unida; con Edward y mamá llevándola a la zona honda, de mayores, con sus manguitos puestos. Esperaba que Edward volviera pronto a casa.

* * *

Edward en lugar de regresar a casa decidió acudir a ver su padre. Fue al cementerio y, de camino, le compró un ramo de flores. No solía ir a visitarlo muy a menudo pero, en aquel momento, tenía que contarle sus problemas a alguien y no tenía a quién. Aunque no fuera a verle casi nunca lo cierto era que sí se acordaba mucho de él; era imposible no recordarle. Fue por su muerte que las cosas empezaron a cambiar; que su vida se volvió en un amasijo de pérdida y descontrol.

Contempló la tumba con algo de nostalgia. Se parecía mucho a su padre, aunque quizá él era más atractivo. Tenían la misma mandíbula varonil y el mismo cabello desordenado y rebelde. En lo que más diferían era en los ojos; los de su padre eran de un fuerte e imponente marrón roble y los de Edward, por lo contrario, eran de un verde esmeralda.

—¿Sabes, papá? Parece que mamá está mejor. Ya te dije que desde que te fuiste las cosas se volvieron un poco locas. Mamá bebía, pero lo dejó; ahora se está rehabilitando. Mientras tanto soy yo quien cuida de la familia; el que trae dinero a casa. —Colocó las flores sobre la tumba, antes de cambiar abruptamente de tema. —No me gusta la vida que he escogido; se siente superficial y fría. Llevo un tiempo reflexionando sobre mis decisiones y creo que me he equivocado en la mayoría. Me culpo mucho, papá, pero no puedo hacer nada para solucionarlo. Era un crío y tuve que aguantar el peso de tu pérdida y ver cómo mamá se hacía pedazos. Y Alice, Alice lloraba también.

»Yo me sentía solo, papá. Necesitaba recuperar mi autoestima, sentirme querido, y aquella se me antojó una decisión sencilla. Me he equivocado, mucho. He llegado a pensar que quizá el mundo no aguardaba nada bueno para mí, pero entonces me topé con Bella. Me da un poco de respeto contarte cómo fueron las cosas, pero supongo que las has visto desde allá arriba si es que existe el cielo.

»Iba yo repartiendo la bebida de camarero y me la encontré en una esquina, resguardada en el bar. Me llamó la atención su modo de actuar más que su aspecto. Parecía asustada de estar en aquel local, rodeada de tipos desnudos, y estar a la espera de que alguien la sacara de allí. Me recordó a aquellas palabras que me dijo Alice una vez: «Las princesas esperan ser rescatadas por sus príncipes y, cuando no es así, se rompen». Siempre pensé que aquello era una tontería; una mujer debe de valerse por sí misma y no depender de ningún hombre, pero en el caso de aquella chica… Bella parecía hecha pedazos; a la espera de que alguien la reconstruyera. Era una princesa sin príncipe, como yo.

»Yo siempre fui un príncipe sin princesa; la pieza que no encajaba del puzle. Bella no había aprendido a vivir sin que la rescataran, y yo tampoco había aprendido a vivir a secas; en aquel instante me di cuenta. Fue entonces cuando tropezó conmigo y derramó los vasos de mi bandeja, y por la expresión de su rostro supe que quería desaparecer; ser invisible. Me pareció extraño, ¿sabes? Yo nunca quise ser invisible: siempre quise que el mundo supiera de mí. Ella era tan distinta a mí que, de algún modo, me volvió loco. Tenía todo lo que me faltaba, aunque te parezca una tontería. Completaba cualquiera de mis carencias.

»Y entonces pensé «¿Y si es ella?». Quizá nos encontramos por el destino o algo parecido. Así que me acerqué y le hablé. Supe que la intimidaba por mi aspecto: se notaba que era una mujer sin demasiadas experiencias con hombres y que, probablemente, jamás imaginaría que alguien de mi atractivo pudiera estar interesado en ella. Por eso le ofrecí servicios de gigoló. Y ella no quería aceptar, pero la convencí.

»Pasamos la noche juntos y yo traté de complacerla, que no me olvidara. Pensé que aquella, tal vez, sería solo una noche loca. Pero no. El destino tira de nosotros como si estuviéramos unidos por un hilo rojo: como si fuéramos dos satélites en la misma órbita. Y creo que la quiero, papá. Siento que la quiero, de verdad. Pero mi vida ahora mismo no está preparada para alguien como ella. No quiero romperla, de verdad. Aquella noche uní los pedazos que la componían y no me sentiría feliz volviéndola a hacer añicos.

* * *

Bella tomó su móvil y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente con Cris. Debía de dejarlo antes de que el chico se hiciera ilusiones con ella. No tenía ganas de que pensara que iban a tener algo serio cuando, si era sincera consigo misma, en su corazón solo había una única persona: Edward. Así que llamó a Cris por teléfono y le dijo que había sido encantador conocerlo y que, por su parte, podrían seguir siendo amigos.

La época de conocer chicos había terminado para ella; la inseguridad iba a esfumarse de su cabeza y a otorgarle algo mucho más satisfactorio. Le confesó a Cris que había conocido a otra persona y le deseo con la mayor sinceridad que pudo que las cosas le fueran bien. El chico, por su parte, fue diplomático con ella y aceptó la pérdida con sobriedad. De todas formas estaba ya acostumbrado a no resultar de gran interés a la mayoría de mujeres.

Tras aquello recibió una llamada de su trabajo. Se trataba de un caso de urgencia; había una niña perdida en la calle que decía que su madre no estaba. Como asistenta social debía de encargarse de aquel tipo de cosas y evaluar si la pequeña había sido sometida a algún tipo de abuso.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la oficina se encontró con el rostro de una pequeña de ojos verdes esmeralda. Aquella mirada, que parecía traspasarla, le recordó a la de otra persona. Era curioso que los ojos de alguien tan joven tuvieran un deje tan intenso. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba recogido en dos graciosas coletas con gomas de Elsa y Anna de _Frozen_. Le sorprendió, también, el mimo que pusieron a su peinado y el vestido violeta con volantes que llevaba puesto.

—Hola —le saludó Bella, antes de regalarle una sonrisa dulce—. Me llamo Bella y soy asistenta social.

—¿Eso qué es? —inquirió la pequeña arqueando una de sus impecables cejas.

—Me encargo de ayudar a las personas a las que les pasan cosas malas en casa —le explicó con lentitud, un tanto dudosa de que entendiera lo que le trataba de explicar.

—Creía que eso era un secreto; los secretos no los sabe nadie —musito con lentitud, antes de agitar sus coletas—. ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?, ¿os lo ha dicho mamá?

Bella en aquel instante no entendió lo que pretendía decirle la pequeña. Le regaló una sonrisa forzada, antes de contestar.

—¿Tienes secretos?

—Sí, tengo secretos con mamá pero creo que ya no son secretos. Has venido a decirme que sabes que pasan cosas malas en casa. Ese era el secreto y mamá se enfadará.

—Te hemos encontrado sola en la calle y cuando te han preguntado qué hacías allí has dicho que es un secreto y que tu madre no estaba. ¿Cuál es el secreto? ¿Mamá es mala contigo y ese es vuestro secreto?

Los ojos de la chiquilla se humedecieron. Bella suspiró pesarosa y pensó que aquel verde era igual de hermoso que el de Edward; tenía el brillo de los pastos tras la caída de la lluvia. Se acercó a la pequeña y le regaló un abrazo lento. Las diminutas manos de la niña envolvieron a Bella como si fuera un salvavidas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirió—. ¿Estás cansada de guardar los secretos de mamá?

—Alice, mi nombre es Alice. —Hizo una pausa. —Sí que estoy cansada de guardar los secretos de mamá pero es que no quiero que mi hermano mayor se ponga triste. Su nombre es Edward y hace unos días me regaló este vestido, ¿te gusta? Me dijo que tenía razón cuando le conté que las princesas necesitan que un príncipe las rescate porque sino se rompen como el zapato de la Cenicienta. También me dijo que el vestido era para que me sintiera más princesa y que cuando me hiciera mayor me daría cuenta de que no solo los príncipes son caballeros andantes.

* * *

 **No sé si hago bien al subir capítulo tan pronto, pero es que estoy tan emocionada con el fic y con el buen recibimiento que ha tenido que... ¡No lo he podido evitar! Recordad que tiendo a ser una escritora bastante irregular; no os acostumbréis a las actualizaciones tan seguidas, por favor.**

 **¡Gracias a los reviews de** miop **,** Meemii Cullen **,** caresgar26 **,** Tata XOXO **,** fernyyuki **,** gabyhyatt **,** Danper **y** Klary Alice Cullen Swift **!**

 **Sois ternura todas vosotras, ¿lo sabíais? ^^**

 **Por cierto agradecería a alguna lectora que supiera de edición o dibujo que me hiciera la portada a la historia; me gustaría tener una portada bonita y yo no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerla... :/**

 **Nos leemos :3**


	6. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

* * *

Bella se mantuvo en silencio contemplando a Alice. Edward, había dicho que su hermano se llamaba Edward. No pudo evitar pensar que, tal vez, su hermano era el mismo chico de que estaba enamorada. Y aquellos ojos…, el verde esmeralda de Alice le resultaba tan familiar porque, en realidad, compartía genes con su Edward. ¿Era aquello posible?

Sacudió su cabeza, pensativa. No debía de tomar ninguna decisión apresurada; y dar por hecho que Alice y Edward compartían genes formaba parte de aquel error. No, no podía precipitarse. Como asistenta social su deber era, simplemente, ayudar a la pequeña y asegurarse de que no tenía ningún trauma o problema.

Cuando estudió en la universidad se formó en psicología con la intención de poder ayudar a las personas; quería que nadie se sintiera como ella cuando era pequeña. Su deber sería encargarse de que nadie estuviera triste; de que todo el mundo tuviera una oportunidad en su vida.

—Eres una princesa —articuló Alice, antes de sonreírle—. ¿Sabes que a mi hermano le gustan las princesas?

—No, no lo sabía. A ti también te gustan las princesas, ¿cierto?

—¡Claro! Yo también soy una princesa, ¿sabes? Y encontraré a un príncipe perdido lejos, muy lejos. Lo he soñado. ¿Sabes que las princesas tenemos magia? Cada princesa tiene una habilidad para ayudar a ser feliz a la gente.

—¿Y cuál es tu poder, Alice? —inquirió Bella divertida.

—A veces sé lo que va a pasar; veo el futuro. Alguna vez se lo he contado a Edward, pero no me cree. ¿Tú me crees, Bella? Te he visto a ti como princesa, ese es tu futuro. Vamos a ser princesas juntas.

—¿Quieres que seamos amigas?

—¡Vamos a ser amigas! Es el futuro, Bella.

—¿Y mamá?, ¿ves algo del futuro de tu mamá? —Alice, en respuesta, miró hacia el suelo y se encogió sobre sí misma. Sus ojos verdes hicieron una mueca amarga y triste y su rosada boca emitió un jadeo desesperado. Era como si aquella pregunta la superara; como si aquello fuera algo que tratara de evitar.

—Yo quiero a mamá —musitó simplemente.

—Está bien, Alice. No estés triste; las princesas tienen que ser fuertes, ¿cierto? —Alice asintió con los ojos húmedos y tembló ahogando un sollozo. —¿No vas a darme detalles de los secretos que compartes con mamá? —Alice negó y mantuvo la mirada ausente.

* * *

Edward llamó a Bella al teléfono para quedar en verse aquella tarde en casa de la chica. Bella asintió, efusiva, y quedaron en verse aquella tarde para estar juntos.

—Tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo —le susurró Edward en el oído, antes de que su mano derecha se moviera sugestivamente hacia el bajo vientre de Bella. La chica en respuesta se arqueó contra él. Edward le regaló una sonrisa lenta y llena de promesas.

—Yo también tenía ganas de verte —murmuró Bella, antes de apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Podía sentir a través de la tela su calor y los latidos apresurados de su corazón, a juego con los de ella misma. Sus manos se movieron y delinearon aquel cincelado torso con avaricia.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer, Bella? —inquirió Edward en tono sugerente—, ¿me quieres comer?

La chica dejó que su cabello caoba le tapara el rostro y, acto seguido, tiró de la camiseta de Edward. Gustoso, obedeció las demandas de Bella y se desnudó completamente. Se quitó toda la ropa hasta quedar en la gloria del Adán del Edén. La mirada de Bella siguió cada curva del joven con vergüenza y hambre. Le gustaba todo él; era tan deseable que dolía mirarlo. Demasiado agraciado para ella y, sin embargo, ahí estaba; permitiéndole compartir aquel tipo de intimidad. Esperaba que aquello no terminara nunca; vivir un felices para siempre, como en los cuentos. Olvidarse de los problemas, de las cosas malas, y solo sentir. Redescubrir la vida como algo absuelto de dolor y pérdida. Sí, ojalá aquellas circunstancias se hicieran eternas.

—Vamos, tócame, no sé a qué estás esperando —la incitó Edward arqueando una ceja. Bella todavía estaba vestida y, de algún modo, aquello la hacía sentir más a gusto. Cuando se quitaba la ropa la inseguridad llamaba a la puerta más que de costumbre. Quizá era porque no se sentía cómoda con su cuerpo o porque compararlo con el de Edward era un insulto.

Sus manos repasaron los pectorales y abdominales del joven con suavidad y timidez; como si tratara de explorar aquel terreno y redescubrirlo como algo suyo. Su piel era suave, dorada, y se le antojó delicada. Tenía algo de vello en la zona de su ombligo hasta la entrepierna; como si se tratara de un sendero que indicara dónde estaba el tesoro escondido. El miembro del chico se alzaba desvergonzado entre el vértice de sus muslos y a Bella se le antojó tan perfecto como lo era él mismo. Si bien era cierto no había visto demasiados pero, aun con su escasa experiencia, supo que era el mejor que sus ojos verían. Era grueso, ligeramente rosado y alargado. Como todos, quiso pensar, pero hubo algo en su cabeza que le dijo que no, que era distinto a los demás. Tal vez lo que sentía por él le impulsaba a sentir aquello distinto, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Colocó su mano sobre la base de su eje y, vacilante, la deslizó hacia la gruesa punta. Un hilo de líquido salió de allí, en compañía de un anhelante gemido por parte de Edward. Su otra mano se movió hacia los testículos, para sopesarlos con suavidad. La piel de ahí era más delicada y flexible. Decidió, entonces, tomar un ritmo de fricción a su miembro con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda frotaba lento los testículos. Aquello no era como si lo hubiera hecho demasiadas veces en su vida, así que no podía estar completamente segura de estar haciéndolo de forma correcta. Intentó guiarse por los gemidos bajos que emitía Edward, hasta terminar adaptándose a sus gustos.

Con un nuevo ramalazo de valentía se arrodilló frente a él y lanzó una mirada de cariño hacia sus ojos verdes. Edward, sorprendido, musitó:

—Bella, ¿por qué…? —Perdió la fuerza de sus palabras, que se transformaron en un quejido ahogado cuando la chica se introdujo su miembro en la boca. Succionó con lentitud, poniendo especial interés en la punta, mientas su mano derecha continuaba estimulando en su vaivén y la izquierda seguía jugando con sus testículos.

Aquello, para Edward, fue el mejor regalo que pudo haberle dado Bella. Qué alguien tan tímida como ella se animara a hacerle aquello sin restricciones le decía mucho de lo que trataba de abrirse hacia él, de hacerlo feliz. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras un latigazo de placer se arremolinaba dentro de él. La boca de Bella era tan dulce, tan tierna, que se le antojó el paraíso.

—Voy a correrme, Bella, estoy cerca, ¿qué hago? —logró articular con algo de dificultad. La respuesta de la chica fue succionar con más ganas, a la espera de que alcanzara el clímax.

* * *

—Te quiero, mucho —aseveró Edward envolviendo a Bella entre sus brazos. Estaban agotados y saciados. Aquel momento se sintió tan perfecto que dolía experimentarlo.

—Gracias —musitó Bella, agradecida—. Me hace feliz estar contigo.

—¿Sabes? Fui a ver a mi padre —empezó Edward—. Hacía mucho que no iba a verlo y, la verdad, cuando lo visito me siento mejor. Cada vez que he tomado alguna decisión importante ha sido con su compañía, o algo así. No estoy del todo seguro de que aquello se pueda llamar compañía.

—¿Lo quieres mucho? Me gustaría conocerlo algún día.

—No creo que puedas conocerlo en sí. Es complicado…

—No te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Mi padre no está, Bella. Murió —el tono amargo de la voz de Edward evidenciaba que hablar de aquello le dolía. Bella, en respuesta, lo estrechó entre sus brazos como si quisiera darle a entender que no estaba solo; que ella estaba con él pasara lo que pasara. —Hace mucho tiempo que murió, así que no entiendo por qué me cuesta tanto hablar de él. Supongo que porque desde que no está las cosas se hicieron complicadas.

—Me imagino —musitó Bella, que también tenía sus propios fantasmas y aún no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlos—. No tienes que hablar de esto si no quieres, Edward, solo hazlo si te sientes cómodo. No te voy a obligar.

—Está bien. —Suspiró. —Quiero hacerlo. —Hizo una pausa. —Mi padre murió hace ya bastantes años; yo era un adolescente de diecisiete años y estaba en una edad complicada. Tenía problemas en el instituto o, mejor dicho, yo solito me buscaba los problemas. Ya sabes, estaba en esa típica edad en la que piensas que eres el jodido centro del universo y solo te preocupas por ti mismo. Y al resto…, pues qué les den.

»Por aquella época discutía mucho con mamá y con él. Iba muy mal en las clases; sacaba malas notas y me preocupaba más por salir de noche con amigos que por los exámenes o mi futuro. Supongo que ellos se enfadaban conmigo porque querían que el día de mañana estuviera preparado y esas cosas. Pero yo en aquel tiempo no lo vi y… eché a perder todo. No tengo ni el graduado escolar y ahora mismo me gustaría tenerlo.

»La muerte de papá fue repentina, quizá por eso dolió tanto. Le dio un infarto, y ya. Era como que su corazón, de repente, creyó que vivir costaba demasiado. Estoy seguro de que fue eso. Cuando lo vi en el hospital antes de la operación que no superó, lo supe. Se lo dije a mi madre pero ella no quería escucharme decir esas cosas. Es normal, ya sabes; cuando alguien va a morir no quieres oírlo. Oír las cosas siempre las hace más reales; ese es el poder de las palabras.

Bella se mantuvo callada y no supo qué contestarle. Vivir aquello con diecisiete años tenía que doler mucho; soportar el peso de la pérdida siempre duele. Su única respuesta hacia Edward fue hacer el abrazo más estrecho y regalarle un suave beso en la frente.

—El caso es que las cosas se fueron al traste. Mamá estaba fatal y yo me hice cargo de la familia. Me puse a trabajar en el local de striptease en el que me conociste y, bueno, está bien. Empecé al poco de alcanzar los dieciocho y hasta ahora no he hecho otra cosa. En aquel tiempo se sentía correcto, supongo que porque no sabía hacer otra cosa. Pero ahora, ahora me siento vacío. Quiero tener logros en la vida; cosas de las que sentirme orgulloso. Y en cambio, como te he dicho, no tengo ni el graduado escolar.

* * *

Alice estaba jugando con las muñecas en aquel sitio. Estaba lleno de juguetes y los señores de la policía le dejaban usarlos todos. Pensó que aquello estaba bien; eran juguetes divertidos y en su vida había visto tantos juntos. Hizo varias construcciones con bloques, pero ninguna le convencía. Ella quería hacer un castillo; el castillo de princesas que tanta ilusión le hizo. Pero cuando lo intentaba le salía feo y no tenía magia.

—Hola —musitó una voz a su espalda—, ¿podemos jugar?

Era un niño bastante alto y delgado, muy blanco de piel. Tenía el pelo algo largo, de color miel, y los ojos oscuros. A Alice le gustaron aquellos ojos: eran bonitos. Marrón, ella siempre quiso tener los ojos marrones. El verde era feo.

—¿Sabes hacer castillos? —inquirió Alice, agitando sus coletas. Le gustaba tener el pelo así de largo y mover la cabeza. Parecían olas cuando lo sacudía.

—Me gusta tu pelo; yo quiero tener el pelo largo, pero no me dejan. Me dicen que es de niña, pero a mí me da igual que sea de niña. —El chico sonrió. —Me llamo Jasper y puedo intentar hacer un castillo contigo.

Alice se acercó a él y le tendió las piezas de construcción. Se pusieron a hacer el castillo de princesas que tanto anhelaba la pequeña y, ambos, se sintieron felices en aquel momento.

—¿Tu mamá también tiene secretos? —inquirió Alice—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—No tengo ni mamá ni papá. No tengo familia, ¿sabes? Me trajeron aquí porque no tengo a nadie que quiera hacer de papá y mamá conmigo.

—Lo siento, eso es triste. Yo no tengo papá, pero tengo a un hermano mayor que hace de papá y a una mamá que a veces es mala y a veces buena, ¿sabes? Puedo decirle a mi hermano que sea tu papá también, si quieres.

De los ojos del pequeño cayó una lenta lágrima. Se sentía solo, pero cuando hablaba con aquella niña estaba menos solo. Ella le sonreía y le decía cosas que lo hacían sentir mejor y olvidar, aunque fuera un poquito, que no tenía familia.

* * *

 **Sé que el cap es un poquito corto pero, si os soy sincera, me ha costado mucho escribirlo. Las cosas que cuento en él se me antojan complicadas y si hacía el capítulo más largo probablemente me iba a explotar el cerebro. Aún así, ¿me queréis igual? Yo a vosotras, queridas lectoras, os adoro ^^**

 **Espero que os guste cómo va tomando forma la historia. Estoy esforzándome mucho por que los personajes me queden reales (es lo que más me gusta) y por transmitir todo lo que sienten.**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews de** Marisa590 **,** angi cullen **,** Danper **,** Arce Losa **,** MaferGarciaR **,** cristina **,** Tata XOXO **y** Meemii Cullen **!**

 **Cada día somos más y no puedo estar más contenta.**

 **Nos leemos la semanita que viene, amores~**


	7. Capítulo VI

**CAPÍTULO VI**

* * *

Alice miró a mamá, que acababa de llegar a aquel cuarto. Estaba muy guapa con su pelo rubio y rizado y aquella elegante falda de talle alto. Mamá siempre fue guapa, elegante, y aquello hacía sentir orgullosa a Alice. Iba maquillada, también, con una delicada línea negra sobre sus párpados y pintura en las pestañas. Los ojos de mamá no eran verdes, sino marrones. Papá era quién los tenía así y por eso mamá decía que tanto Edward como Alice le hacían recordarlo. Alice llegó a pensar que quizá ella y su hermano eran los responsables de que mamá estuviera tan triste pero tampoco era su culpa aquello; ellos no pudieron elegir de qué color eran sus ojos. A Alice no le gustaban los ojos verdes, traían cosas feas. Tristeza; cuando Alice pensaba en el verde estaba la tristeza y la pérdida. El verde era feo; el marrón bonito. Nada superaba al marrón.

Mamá miró a Alice y sonrió de forma tirante. Culpa, quizá se sintiera mal y le pidiera disculpas después, cuando nadie pudiera oírla. Tendría que guardar, entonces, más secretos y sentirse triste. También estaba la rabia; últimamente aquel sentimiento la asaltaba muchas veces. No le gustaba que la gente viera a mamá como alguien maravilloso cuando le había hecho tanto daño. Aquello era mentir y estaba mal. Mentir siempre fue guardar secretos y, por tanto, Alice era una mentirosa. A veces pensaba que mamá la obligaba a ser mala y la ponía triste pero más tarde recordaba cosas bonitas como cuando la llevaba al parque, le compraba helado o la arropaba por las noches. En la cabeza de Alice había una dualidad de amor-odio que no sabía cómo enfrentar y se sentía muy perdida.

—Vámonos, cariño —dijo mamá, y Alice no se alejó de Jasper. Se abrazó a él como si fuera un salvavidas y pensó que quizá a veces era bueno no tener papás. Si los papás eran malos era mejor que no estuvieran, así no hacían daño.

—¿Jasper se viene con nosotros? —inquirió Alice contemplando a su nuevo amigo—. Quiero que sea mi familia, está solo. No quiero que esté solo; es triste estar solo, mamá.

—Cielo, no podemos hacer esto. Jasper tiene que quedarse aquí; las cosas no son tan sencillas como piensas. —Mamá miró con parsimonia a Alice y trató de ser persuasiva. Era una locura a veces lo que decía su hija; necesitaba madurar, aprender cómo funcionaba el mundo. ¿Adoptar a un niño de la nada? Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Pero mamá, está solo —repitió—. Necesita a una familia.

—Alice, no.

La pequeña se abrazó a Jasper y lloró. Mamá no la entendía; no sabía lo que era sentirse sola o perdida. No sabía lo que era tener familia y no tenerla a la vez; verse sola a medianoche sin nadie que la acompañe al baño o a la cocina a por un vaso de leche caliente. Sin ayuda. Jasper estaba sin ayuda como Alice, y necesitaba ayuda. Jasper no tenía por qué pasar por cosas tristes.

—Mamá, no me entiendes. Yo no quiero verle triste.

—Alice, te repito que no sabes cómo funciona el mundo. Hay veces que estas cosas no se pueden evitar. No puedes ir por ahí acogiendo a todo el mundo como si fueras la Madre Teresa, cielo.

Jasper se alejó de Alice y se sentó en una esquina, solo. No quería ver peleas; no iba a ser una carga. De todas formas estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

* * *

Edward llegó a casa y se la encontró vacía. Aquello era extraño; era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no había nadie. Se tumbó en el sofá y, antes de empezar a cuestionarse lo que había ocurrido, entró por la puerta mamá con Alice. La pequeña tenía los ojos llorosos y jadeaba.

—Eres mala, mamá. No me quieres, eres mala. ¡No voy a guardar nunca más tus secretos! No, no voy a guardarlos, ¿vale? Yo no quiero ser mala, mamá. Lo dejaste solo.

—¡Te he dicho que te calles, joder! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es la vida! ¡Tan solo eres una cría de ocho años! ¿Qué vas a saber del mundo tú, que te lo dan todo hecho?

Edward se incorporó y Alice corrió hacia él. Se inclinó contra ella y la pequeña envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del chico y dio un salto para que la llevara a cuestas. Edward la sostuvo mientras las lágrimas de Alice humedecían la piel de su cuello.

—Ya basta, ¿por qué estáis discutiendo?

—Mamá, es todo culpa de mamá. Yo solo le dije que nos lleváramos a Jasper para que no estuviera triste y sin familia. Ella no me entiende, ¿sabes? Y luego me pide que no te diga cosas, que guarde los secretos. Y yo los guardo, pero no quiero guardarlos.

—¿Qué dices, Alice? —Edward trató de tranquilizarla y masajeó con suavidad sus hombros para, poco después, acariciarle el pelo. —Relájate, ¿vale? Intenta explicarme las cosas despacio para que pueda entenderlas.

—Mamá toma de las botellas y se vuelve mala, pero no quiere que lo sepas. Luego se vuelve a decirme cosas malas y yo no quiero que me diga cosas feas. Hoy pasó eso, ¿sabes? Y me dijo cosas malas y me fui de casa a pintar un dibujo. Cuando pinto escucho menos a mamá. Pero entonces me vieron sola y me llevaron a un sitio con Jasper, que no tenía familia. Y vino mamá a por mí y no se quería llevar a Jasper para que tuviera una familia. Yo le prometí a Jasper que tú harías de su papá, Edward, y por culpa de mamá he roto la promesa. Entonces mamá se enfada conmigo y me dice que me quejo de nada. Yo estoy triste y guardando secretos; no me quejo de nada, mamá. Pero no me entiendes, mamá. Y Jasper está solo y yo triste y sin mis dibujos.

—¡Ya basta, Alice! —la atajó mamá.

* * *

Edward se fue con Alice en brazos. Llegaron hasta sentarse en un parque y le compró un helado. Alice estaba sentada sobre las pantorrillas de su hermano y constantemente le pedía abrazos; como si sintiera que de aquella forma sería posible recomponer las piezas que había dejado mamá de ella. Puzle, Alice se había convertido en un puzle como le había ocurrido a Edward. Era otro eslabón de un rompecabezas de difícil resolución; desde la muerte de papá todo se había roto.

—Lo siento —musitó Edward con suavidad—. He sido egoísta y no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba cansado, Alice, y no te presté la atención que necesitaba. Espero que me perdones.

—Yo te quiero, Edward. Eres mi hermano y me quieres, ¿verdad? —Hizo una pausa. — Yo fui mala al guardar secretos, ¿me perdonas?, ¿me abrazas?

Edward la abrazó de nuevo y pensó dónde podían ir. Ni él ni su hermana tenían fuerzas para regresar a casa después de lo que había pasado y tampoco era que tuvieran muchas opciones. No tenían familiares cercanos y el único amigo que se le venía a la mente era Bella. Le echaba para atrás asustarla con sus conflictos y problemas pero, de cualquier modo, necesitaban un lugar en el que pasar la noche y algún respaldo ante aquellas circunstancias.

* * *

Bella abrió la puerta y se encontró con Edward agarrado de la mano de Alice. Sus ojos se entreabrieron, sorprendidos. En efecto, aquella chiquilla era la hermana de Edward. Se reprendió a sí misma por no haberle dicho nada; quizá habría sido más adecuado preguntarle.

—Hola —saludó Edward, inseguro.

—¡Lo sabía! —canturreó Alice, antes de avanzar hacia Bella—. Te dije que íbamos a estar juntas.

Bella, asombrada, sonrió. Se puso a la altura de Alice y le dio dos besos.

—Hice mal al dudar de tus poderes de princesa, ¿cierto? —Alice rio.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —las increpó Edward, un tanto molesto. Era la segunda vez en aquel día que ocurrían cosas de las que no tenía ni idea.

—Vi a Alice en mi trabajo ayer. Sé que no lo hemos hablado pero soy asistente social. La trajeron a consulta porque la encontraron sola en la calle; querían que la entrevistara para ver si había algo mal en ella. Apunté en los informes que a lo mejor tenía algún tipo de desarreglo familiar pero, dada la escasez de pruebas y que carecía de padre, le quitaron hierro al asunto. La pobre de su madre tenía que encargarse de ella, dijeron, era lógico que hubieran tiranteces.

Edward se quedó mirándolas a ambas estupefacto. Definitivamente aquel día había estado demasiado cargado de información. Siendo sincero consigo mismo desde que había estrechado lazos con Bella todos los días había ocurrido algo nuevo. Aquella relación había empezado a crear mella en su vida y a generar una serie de cambios que, esperaba, fueran para bien.

—Nos hemos ido —musitó Edward, inexpresivo—. No podíamos estar ahí.

Bella se acercó hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

* * *

 **En primer lugar sé que he tardado en actualizar y que el capítulo es insultantemente corto y que probablemente no os guste. Lo siento, he empezado con las clases y eso se nota mucho... :/**

 **Este capítulo era muy necesario en la historia y, bueno, también lamento que no tengáis ninguna escena Edward/Bella; que sé que tanto os gusta. Aún así espero que me perdonéis y me dejéis algún maravilloso review.**

 **¡Gracias a** Nelva Robsten **,** Tata XOXO **y** Danperjaz **por sus maravillos reviews!**

 **Nos leemos~**


	8. Capítulo VII

**CAPÍTULO VII**

* * *

 _Capítulo dedicado a Danperjaz como agradecimiento de la maravillosa portada que me hizo._

* * *

Edward se sentó en el sofá de Bella, pensativo. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Se había fiado de mamá; había confiado en que bebía menos y las cosas irían mejor. Y aquello había caído en saco roto. Nunca bebió menos, todo fue una farsa. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, muy mal respecto aquello. Sus ganas de salir de aquella casa, de olvidarse de la carga que había tenido durante aquellos años, lo habían llevado a estar ciego; a ignorar lo que le pasaba a Alice cuando era más que evidente.

Era él quien en realidad nunca quiso tener consciencia de lo que ocurría, quien no se planteaba seriamente el problema de mamá. Y mientras tanto tenía a Alice sufriendo, triste. Había dado la carga de un asunto adulto a una pequeña de tan solo ocho años. Y le dolía, por supuesto que le dolía. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? El daño ya había sido hecho; cuando algo se rompía no podía volver a ser como antes. Aquello haría mella en Alice y sería una losa que debía de cargar siempre.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward… —logró articular Bella, quien también sintió culpa. Debió de haberle preguntado cuando conoció a Alice; de no haber dudado. Pero tuvo tanto miedo de inmiscuirse en su vida; de equivocarse. Quizá si se hubieran comunicado más, si hubieran hablado las cosas, aquella circunstancia no tendría por qué haber ocurrido.

—No importa —musitó, inexpresivo—. Ha sido mi culpa.

—Pero…

—He sido un mal hermano. ¿Es que nunca puedo hacer las cosas bien? No paro de cometer errores y estoy tan cansado. Parece que la vida no está aquí para depararme nada bueno. ¿Tan mala persona soy para merecerme esto? Y encima Alice, ahí la tienes. Con su silencioso secreto como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Esto era algo tan evidente, y que nunca quise ver... Ciego, mi problema es que siempre he sido un imbécil egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo. Y lo peor es que he hecho daño a Alice. ¿Te parece normal que una niña de ocho años tenga que pasar por estas cosas? A su edad la única preocupación que debería de tener es las peleas o conflictos con sus amigos del parque.

Alice clavó los ojos en su hermano y lo vio triste. Una lágrima se escapaba de su iris verde y, de alguna forma, aquel color le recordó a la hierba húmeda tras la lluvia. Los ojos de Edward eran como los de ella, pero cuando los miraba no los sentía iguales. Los de Edward siempre fueron más bonitos, como el marrón. Y no quiso que se estropearan por el llanto. Se acercó a él y sonrió, intentando que se sintiera bien. Tenía que consolarlo como él siempre hizo con ella cuando le pasaban cosas malas; debía de cuidar de él.

—Los mayores nunca entendéis las cosas, Edward, y los niños nos aburrimos intentando explicarlas*. Yo soy una niña y creo que entiendo las cosas más que tú. Siempre me dices que las personas se equivocan y que hacen cosas malas sin querer; que lo importante son las intenciones, ¿no? Yo sé que tú me quieres ver contenta y eso muchas veces me hace estar contenta. Si te has equivocado puedes rectificar y pedir perdón. Yo te perdono, ¿sabes? Como cuando me perdonas tú cuando me porto mal. Así que no tiene sentido que estés triste por esto cuando yo hace tiempo que te perdoné.

Las lágrimas de Edward se hicieron más gruesas mientras un gemido ahogado creía en su garganta. ¿Cómo tenía a una hermana tan buena? Era como la rosa que nacía entre un montón de rocas.

* * *

—Gracias —le susurró Edward en el oído—. Ahora mismo eres lo único que tenemos.

—¿Sabes ya qué vas a hacer? —inquirió Bella en voz baja. Alice hacía rato que se había quedado dormida en la habitación de al lado y no tenía intención de despertarla.

—De momento creo que me tomaré un día o dos para sopesar las cosas, si no te parece mal. Luego supongo que tomaré una decisión al respecto.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Edward.

En respuesta Edward se incorporó y la destapó. Contempló a Bella, en su habitual pijama de flores con el osito estampado. Era tan hermosa con su cabello chocolate revuelto y aquellos cálidos ojos repletos de timidez y cariño. Tenía algo que había sido incapaz de encontrar en cualquier otra persona y, por ello, debía de encargarse de cuidarla como una joya. Tenía que darle todo lo que el poseía, aun con la consciencia de que nunca sería suficiente.

Una mujer como ella se merecía a un tipo mejor de lo que era él, y seguía sin darse cuenta. Se quedaba en su aspecto, en elementos externos, y no mesuraba el modo en el que estaba roto. No era consciente de que en aquellos instantes ella había optado por cargar un peso muy pesado como lo eran él y su hermana y, todavía así, quería que Bella continuara en su inconsciencia; en su forma desinteresada de hacer las cosas.

Le retiró la camiseta y besó su garganta con lentitud. Dejó que su lengua acariciara aquel agraciado arco y bajó hacia sus pechos. Los besó por la zona baja, donde más tensión tenía por el sostén y fue recompensado por un quejido ahogado de la chica. Movió, entonces, su lengua, sobre su erguido pezón y lo lamió, antes de introducírselo en la boca y succionar con suavidad. Bella en respuesta hundió sus manos en las hebras de Edward, instándole a que continuara con aquella deliciosa tortura.

Las mariposas en su estómago se revolvieron cuando Edward movió sus manos hasta debajo de la goma de su pantalón y ropa interior. Introdujo un dedo con suavidad dentro de ella, a la espera de mesurar lo dilatada que estaba. Húmeda, estaba muy mojada y lista. Deslizó perezosamente otro dedo dentro de ella, antes de arquear ambos en el punto exacto para su éxtasis.

—Me encanta tenerte así, suplicante, caliente —le susurró Edward al oído, antes de mordisquearlo con suavidad. Bajó la cabeza hacia sus pechos y empezó a mordisquear el izquierdo y a tironear—. Quiero que te corras, Bella. Déjame ser el único que te lleve al cielo.

Bella no habló, pero si asintió levemente. Después de haberle conocido a él era incapaz de creer que fuera posible ser feliz al lado de otra persona.

* * *

Se había quedado sola. Edward se había ido, y Alice también. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? La habían dejado sola; había sido una madre horrible. Y aquel pensamiento la atormentaba como si fuera el fantasma de Eneas. Eneas, ¿por qué? Por su culpa la abandonaron; la dejaron sin la ayuda suficiente para afrontarlo. Eneas se había ido y su cariño se había borrado como el carmín de un pintalabios.

Pero cuando bebía estaba ahí, y le sonreía. Con sus increíbles ojos verdes de mirada enternecedora y su rostro agraciado de incansable sonrisa. Eneas le recordaba que todo iba a salir bien; que se amaban y aquello era lo único que importaba. Eneas con sus besos, Eneas con sus abrazos, Eneas con sus susurros como promesas de que todo iría bien.

Pero no, nada iba bien. La casa estaba destrozada. Había roto muchos muebles, desgarrado las cortinas y destrozado numerosas prendas de ropa. Nada, no quería nada que le recordara a la pérdida y el dolor. Pero sin embargo aquello era imposible y a cada cosa que hacía añicos escuchaba una burla dentro de sí misma. Fingir que aquellas circunstancias no habían sucedido, eliminar las pruebas, no iba a hacer que los hechos desaparecieran.

Y ella era una estúpida, por eso continuaba bebiendo. Elisabeth, te amo, le decía Eneas y sonreía. Pero ella estaba ciega y aquellas cosas estaban solo en su cabeza; en la botella de bebida que sostenía entre sus manos. Eneas se había ido y Elisabeth no terminaba de asimilarlo. Por ello la botella, por ello la pérdida.

Beber hacía que Eneas regresara pero resquebrajaba otros aspectos de su vida como Edward y Alice. Ellos deberían de ser su prioridad; tenía que responsabilizarse de lo que les ocurría. Y sin embargo estaba siendo un tremendo desastre. Alice se alejó de ella para no escucharla, para no sentirse triste, y Elisabeth continuaba siendo egoísta. ¿Quería dejar la bebida?, ¿convertirse en una buena persona? Mala, mala madre. Siempre fue una mala madre.

Se tomó otro trago, y otro. Deseaba perder la consciencia; que todo aquello terminara. Eneas, solo quería estar con Eneas.

* * *

Bella se quedó parada, sorprendida. Cris, estaba Cris en aquella cafetería. Había entrado porque le venía de camino para ir al trabajo y no esperaba en absoluto cruzarse con él. Le regaló una incómoda sonrisa; era la primera vez que rechazaba a alguien y, por supuesto, la primera vez que también veía cara a cara a quien había rechazado.

—Hola —le saludó con inseguridad. Cris le regaló una sonrisa un tanto tirante.

—Hola, Bella. No sabía que rondaras esta cafetería, queda cerca de mi trabajo.

—Del mío no tan cerca, pero aquí estoy.

Se sentaron en una mesa que daba a la ventana y mantuvieron una extraña y agradable conversación. La mirada de Bella se mantuvo fija en el paisaje; en las personas que paseaban por la calzada en su día a día. Aquella imagen, para ella, tenía ciertos matices interesantes.

—Me gustaría decirte que a pesar de que no nos hayamos conocido como si fuéramos pareja estoy contento de haberte conocido. Me has enseñado algo que, creo, necesitaba aprender. —Bella frunció el ceño en respuesta, extrañada por el ritmo que había adquirido la conversación. —En la vida muchas veces no arriesgamos; nos quedamos con lo conocido y no optamos por hacer cosas nuevas. Locuras, muchas veces nos olvidamos de las locuras y de luchar por lo que nos gusta. Y creo que, Bella, eso es algo que tú sí sabes hacer.

»Cuando hablamos y empezamos a congeniar me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que teníamos esa timidez en común, tú habías empezado a dar un paso para salir del cascarón. Decidiste que estaba bien conocer a gente en aquella página y no te cerraste en banda hasta averiguar si enamorarte iba a hacerte feliz. En cambio yo no, ¿sabes? Buscaba citar porque tomaba la idea de enamorarme como una forma de cubrir el resto de mis carencias. El amor no tiene que ser la solución a tus problemas, sino un complemento.

»La persona que ames no tiene que hacerte feliz; es egoísta pensar eso. Eres tú quien debe de ser feliz y compartir tu felicidad con esa persona que, eso sí, debe de ayudarte en tus problemas y tú a ella. Y bueno, esto es algo que aunque creas una tontería, aprendí en nuestra cita. Tu enfoque hacia nuestra relación no era como el de alguien en busca de su príncipe azul, de un salvavidas, sino más bien como la de alguien que acababa de encontrar el sentido a su vida y necesitaba tener con quien compartirlo.

—Vaya, yo… En aquel momento solo estaba muy perdida, ¿sabes? Y pensaba que con un chico sería feliz; que era lo que mi autoestima necesitaba.

—Todo lo contrario, Bella. Desde un principio sabías lo que querías, solo que no te atreviste a reconocerlo. En realidad pienso que sabes lo que quieres de la vida y, simplemente, te asusta admitirlo en voz alta.

* * *

 **Cositas a tener en cuenta:**

 **1) Sé que el padre de Edward se llama como él, pero dejé el nombre de Eneas porque me quedaba redundante (nunca me gustó que los padres se llamaran igual que los hijos).**

 **2) El asterisco que puse en las palabras de Alice fue porque aquella frase no es suya, proviene del cuento El principito que, si tenéis tiempo, os recomiendo que leáis. Es muy cortito y da mucho de qué pensar :3**

 **3) ¡Tenemos portaaadaaa! Mi maravillosa lectora** Danperjaz **me ha hecho una portada increíble. ¿No os gusta? Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por ella, cielo :3**

 **¡Gracias también a** caresgar26, Tata XOXO **,** Danperjaz **(de nuevo) y a otra lectora anónima (no sale su nombre) por sus maravillosos reviews!**

 **Nos leemos~**


	9. Capítulo VIII

Edward entró en el bar en el que tantas noches se había desinhibido por dinero. Se dirigió sin tan siquiera molestarse en saludar a sus compañeros hacia el despacho de Eduardo. Tomó asiento frente a un escritorio provisto de un portátil viejo y una taza blanca, amarillenta y agrietada por su uso. El marrón roble del escritorio ayudaba a disimular lo viejo que era y el mal trato que le habían dado. Lo cierto era que nada de lo de aquella habitación había sido cuidado y, de alguna forma, eso favoreció a que Edward pensara que lo mismo ocurría con los empleados.

Eduardo entró y se sentó enfrente de Edward. Tenía el cuerpo típico de alguien que se cuidaba de manera incorrecta. Su pecho era ancho y estaba labrado por largas horas de ejercicio; al igual que ocurría con sus gruesos bíceps. En contraposición a aquellas extremidades tenía unas piernas cortas y delgadas; típicas de alguien que no se molestaba en mantener de forma proporcionada al resto la masa muscular de ellas. Footing, necesitaba hacer footing, o usar la cinta de corredor del gimnasio caro al que acudía todas las tardes.

El tono de su piel era de un moreno tirando a rojizo propio de aquellos que habían abusado de los rayos UVA, y su cabeza estaba rapada para ocultar las entradas que le habían aparecido a pesar de ser joven y no rebasar mucho más de los treinta. Eduardo miró hacia Edward enarcado una de sus depiladas cejas.

—Buenos días —saludó el chico con educación—. He venido a hablar contigo de algo a lo que llevo dándole vueltas esta semana.

Eduardo no articuló palabra, solo cabeceó para darle paso a que continuara hablando.

—El resumen es que lo dejo. Estoy cansado de dedicarme a esto. —Suspiró apesadumbrado; lo mejor era no andarse con rodeos. En respuesta los finos labios de Eduardo formularon una fina línea escéptica que, tras aquello, terminó por adquirir matices de burla.

—A veces siento que no valoras la suerte que tienes. ¿Eres consciente de las mujeres de las que te rodeas? No te he visto ni una santa vez irte con vejestorios o cuarentonas. Tienes la oportunidad de ganar dinero, mucho dinero; de escoger lo mejor. Tu aspecto te abre puertas hacia un montón de comodidades y tú vienes a decirme que lo dejas. Piensa, Edward, utiliza esa cabeza que te dieron para algo más que decorar.

»No siempre vas a ser tan atractivo como ahora. No siempre vas a tener a un montón de jovencitas con las bragas en el suelo mientras te exhibes en el escenario. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de aprovechar lo que te dieron? Mírame a mí; con tan solo treinta y dos años estoy hecho un asco. ¿Quieres que te pase como a mí; perder tu atractivo y la posibilidad de rodearte de mujeres que te adoren? A mí si se me acerca una chica no será por cómo me veo, sino por mis ingresos. A ti no. Millones, tienes millones de mujeres dispuestas a mantenerte. ¿Vas a tirar eso a la basura?, ¿piensas escupirles en la cara?

Edward tuvo el impuso de atacarle diciendo que no fueron los años los que echaron a perder su aspecto, sino él mismo. Fue él quien no mesuraba las horas de ejercicio, quien no sabía tomar el sol y se hizo operaciones de estética absurdas. Fue él y la vida fría y superficial que había escogido.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Qué no quiero que me sigan viendo como un trozo de carne. Quiero que me vean a mí; a la persona que esconde esta cara y este cuerpo. ¿Me entiendes, Eduardo? —espetó Edward un tanto exasperado. En respuesta a aquello, Eduardo rompió a reír. Su carcajada fue estridente, chillona, e hizo mella en la parte más sensible de Edward.

—¿Y qué van a ver de ti? A un crío estúpido que solo sabe bailar en pelotas con una madre borracha y una hermana pequeña con un futuro menos prometedor incluso. Eso van a ver de ti. Y entonces es cuando les entrará la risa y pensarán que sería mejor que no te hubieran conocido. ¿Has decidido dejarlo?, ¿piensas que es mejor olvidar este trabajo y dejar a Alice y Elisabeth sin un futuro mejor? Ahí vas tú con tus decisiones, Edward. Eso sí, cuando termines en la calle no vengas a buscarme pidiéndome disculpas.

—Soy mucho mejor que todo esto. Solo que todavía no te has dado cuenta.

* * *

Edward entró a casa de Bella y escuchó cómo el agua de la ducha caía. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y el vapor humedeció su camiseta. Se preguntó un tanto divertido cómo era posible que con el calor que hacía Bella se duchara con semejante agua. Destrabó las cortinas de la ducha y se encontró con la chica con los ojos cerrados, relajada.

Tenía el cabello lleno de espuma del jabón y la piel brillante por el agua que la acariciaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios rosados entreabiertos en una mueca entre relajada y delicada. Pasó la alcachofa de la ducha sobre el pelo y empezó a enjuagarlo con lentitud mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la nuca. Edward pensó que cualquiera que creyera que Bella no era hermosa estaba equivocado.

Con lentitud se quitó la camiseta y la dejó en el suelo. Luego fue a desatar sus zapatos y retirar los calcetines.

—¡Edward! Qué susto me has dado; no te había visto —afirmó Bella mientras se encogía un poco sobre sí misma avergonzada de su desnudez —. ¿Qué estás haciendo...?

Los ojos de Bella se movieron golosos sobre las formas del chico. Su pecho trabajado por el deporte, sus brazos gruesos y el atractivo rostro enmarcado por su peculiar cabello. Emitió un suspiro de anhelo mientras se cuestionaba si era posible que existiera alguien tan guapo.

A Edward no le pasó desapercibido aquel detalle y en consecuencia sintió una punzada amarga en su pecho. Desnudo, se introdujo en la ducha para acompañar a Bella mientras sus manos masajeaban los hombros de la chica. ¿Se había fijado solo en su físico?, ¿acaso lo quería únicamente por su aspecto y lo había acogido en casa porque sentía pena de lo patética que era su vida? Las palabras de Eduardo se repetían como si fuera un mantra. Y le dolía; y tanto que le dolía.

—¿Me quieres? —inquirió Edward, para instantes después mover sus manos hacia el vértice entre los muslos de Bella. La chica asintió y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el pecho de Edward—. ¿Por qué me quieres?

El dedo corazón de Edward se introdujo en la cavidad de Bella, mientras el pulgar se dedicaba a masajear su clítoris.

—Edward, si haces eso no... —Bella emitió un gemido ahogado mientras el ritmo de aquellas caricias se incrementaba.

—Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? Es una de las mejores cosas que puedo darte. —Aquella voz sonó rota; entre la tristeza y la resignación. Bella, preocupada, trató de zafarse de las manos del chico. Edward en respuesta pegó el cuerpo de Bella al suyo. —Córrete, Bella. Déjame que te dé lo único que tengo.

Bella quiso negarse, quiso alejarse de él e impedir que se sintiera usado. Pero Edward fue más rápido y la hizo terminar sin esfuerzo alguno. Se dejó caer en el suelo herida por lo que acababa de decirle. ¿De verdad pensaba así de sí mismo?, ¿de verdad pensaba así de ella?

—¿Por qué...? —articuló Bella sin fuerzas, antes de caer de rodillas en la superficie de la bañera. Vacía, aquel orgasmo la había hecho sentir vacía—. Edward, ¿por qué piensas así de mí?

—Porque es lo que piensa todo el mundo de mí: porque es lo que la gente ve. Soy así, llevo toda mi vida siendo así. ¿Por qué acudiste a aquel bar, Bella? Para buscar a alguien que te diera sexo. Sí, el sexo es la respuesta a la mayoría de aspectos de la vida.

—¿Y tú qué viste en mí, Edward? Dinero, ¿no? Es el dinero y mis estúpidas inseguridades lo que hizo que acudieras a por mí, ¿cierto? Carezco de atractivo, lo sé. Y fuiste a por mi dinero.

Edward envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño. Bella no se inmutó; continuó arrodillada, con el agua envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo, mientras las lágrimas recorrían un sinuoso sendero hasta la cañería.

* * *

Bella se sentó en la cafetería mientras esperaba a que Cris cogiera sitio a su lado.

—Te noto un poco despagada, ¿estás bien? —Bella forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué opinas de las primeras impresiones, Cris?

—Bueno, son lo que nos lleva a establecer un juicio sobre las personas. Pero pueden cambiar. Muchas veces las primeras impresiones van unidas de prejuicios y eso termina llevándonos a un error. Te diría que estaría bien esperar a conocer a la persona y no prejuzgarla pero creo que es imposible.

—¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de mí? —inquirió Bella.

—Perdida. Supongo que pensé en ti como una niña perdida. —Hizo una pausa. —Pensé en que necesitabas un guía; alguien que te recordara el sendero que escogiste. Luego me di cuenta de que no; siempre supiste qué hacer en la vida, pero nunca te has atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. Como te dije las primeras impresiones son engañosas.

—Las princesas buscan que un príncipe las rescate. ¿Necesitan los príncipes una princesa, también? —espetó Bella atolondrada. Recordó las palabras de Alice; su afirmación de que eran princesas. Quizá en el fondo no estuviera tan desencaminada.

—Yo siento que sí. Bueno; las princesas también guían el camino del príncipe. Dejémoslo en que ellas son su destino: si no existieran el príncipe no tendría razón de ser. El punto está en que todo el mundo necesita tener un respaldo en la vida; alguien que lo motive, que lo ayude con las cargas. Algunas veces es la familia, otras amigos... Qué se yo. A pocas personas verás solas. —Suspiró. —La vida es más complicada de lo que pintan. No solo son príncipes y princesas, Bella. Sería muy triste quedarse en esa alegoría.

Bella sonrió, triste, cabeceó con lentitud. Dio un sorbo a su taza de café y se alisó su falda de lino un tanto incómoda. Tenía las manos sudadas y una sensación de desazón en el pecho.

—Tienes una primera impresión, y te equivocas. Luego te arrepientes y te das cuenta de que esa persona no era como pensabas. Eso es triste, Cris. Los errores de las primeras impresiones son tristes.

—No sé a lo que te refieres, Bella. Pero si te sirve de algo los errores muchas veces nos enseñan más de lo que nos castigan.

* * *

 **Siento la demora y que el capítulo sea tan corto. Debo de dosificar la información para que la historia sea coherente y a veces se me hace todo cuesta arriba :/**

 **El siguiente capítulo pinta un poco amargo, ya veréis. Seguro que os hago morir de tristeza (?). Okay, estoy exagerando muchísimo xDDDD.**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews a** Danperjaz **,** Tata XOXO **y** Klary Alice Cullen Swift **!**

 **Nos leemos~**


	10. Capítulo IX

Bella miró cómo la puerta de entrada de casa se abrió. Tras ella aparecieron Edward y Alice, que acababan de regresar del colegio. La pequeña corrió hacia ella en busca de darle un caluroso saludo, mientras que Edward no dijo absolutamente nada y fue a sentarse al comedor.

—En cuanto pueda nos iremos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo, Bella? No queremos ser demasiada molestia para ti —murmuró el chico, pausado. Bella no contestó; solo suspiró con incomodidad. No quería que se fueran de allí pero tampoco iba a forzarlo a hacerle caso. Lo que debía era demostrarle que detrás de la primera impresión que tuvieron en el bar había más cosas y aquello, por supuesto, era un propósito más que complicado.

—Podéis quedaros el tiempo que queráis. Me gusta estar acompañada —repuso finalmente Bella y, después, abrazó a Alice.

—A nosotros también nos gusta estar aquí, pero considero que es mejor que sigas con tu vida. A fin de cuentas solo somos una carga.

Alice miró hacia su hermano sin entender del todo a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Ella era incapaz de verse a sí misma y a él como una carga. Eran personas. ¿Podrían las personas ser cargas? Una persona era una persona y estaba bien ayudarse mutuamente. Bella los ayudaba porque era lo que tenía que hacer y porque les quería.

—No te entiendo, Edward —intervino la pequeña sin poder evitar morderse la lengua—. La gente que te quiere se preocupa por ti; te ayuda. Bella nos ayuda y es feliz ayudándonos, ¿cierto?

Bella asintió reticente.

* * *

—Quiero ir a por mis colores de madera. ¿Me llevas a casa de mamá, Bella? —Bella miró a la pequeña con un debate interno. No le parecía bien que viera a su madre en aquellos momentos pero tampoco quería dejarla sin la mayoría de cosas. Cuando se fueron de allí no pudieron coger toda la ropa y el resto pertenencias. Aquello tampoco estaba bien.

—No quiero que veas a mamá ahora, Alice —repuso Edward, que acababa de salir del cuarto de baño—, y tampoco me apetece verla a mí. Tenemos que ir a por nuestras cosas pero aun así...

—Podéis quedaros el tiempo que queráis —intervino Bella, ansiosa—. Edward, me gusta que estéis aquí conmigo y me hagáis compañía.

El chico le lanzó una mirada abrasadora con sus intimidantes ojos verdes. En aquellos instantes estaba contemplando a un bosque húmedo y bañado de rocío y, sin saber por qué, quiso llorar. Edward, quien pensaba que la gente solo veía en él su aspecto, la miraba con sus ojos verdes como tratando de decirle «No quiero tu misericordia» y Bella tenía ganas de que su marrón fuera tan enigmático como aquel madreselva para contestarle con una mirada que dejara al muchacho sin dudas sobre ella. Aquellas palabras le que dijo en la ducha la terminaron llevando a suponer que tal vez aunque su primera impresión sobre ella estuviera relacionada con el dinero había sido capaz de encontrar algo más. La buscó, estuvo a su lado, y en aquellos instantes, con las cosas tensas por la idea errónea que tenía de que Bella solo lo apreciaba por su físico, quería alejarse de su halo y no ser una molestia.

No quería su misericordia y aquello era sinónimo de no querer su dinero. No busco el dinero de ti porque encontré algo más a parte de tu cartera y ahora estoy herido porque pienso que en cambio tú solo ves en mí mi aspecto. No solo soy guapo, Bella, quiso decirle Edward. Pero aun así no abrió la boca y solo la miró con la madreselva de sus ojos como si tratara de forjar aquel mensaje en la mente de Bella. Y lo extraordinario de aquello era que lo había conseguido.

—Si me das permiso puedo ir yo a por vuestra ropa —musitó Bella, y clavó sus ojos en el suelo. Edward se acercó hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos como si hubiera leído su pena. Pensó durante unos instantes que tal vez le merecía la pena que lo quisiera, aunque fuera solo por su físico. De hecho era la primera vez que su aspecto le daba algo bueno y no tenía por qué renunciar a ello. Quiso ponerse a llorar también, como Bella. Pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Alice fijó su vista ellos dos abrazados y se sintió triste, aun sin comprender la escena. Instantes después se separaron y Edward le tendió unas llaves.

—Voy a mandarte a por nuestras cosas para que veas que confío en ti. Sobre esta hora mamá no está, así que supongo que no pasa nada porque vayas a por ellas. Yo me quedaré aquí con Alice haciendo los deberes porque en parte creo que no nos hace bien entrar en esa casa. Espero que lo entiendas. —Bella solo asintió.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la casa se encontró con las luces apagadas, así que supuso que no había nadie. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con lo que fue el interior de una casa. Los muebles estaban tirados por el suelo; algunos rotos, otros un poco calcinados. Había prendas de ropa por el suelo y rayas de pintalabios por las paredes. En algunas zonas del suelo había líquido pegajoso con olor a bebida y en otras zonas papeles rotos sin ningún tipo de orden. Olía a cerrado, comida y algo más.

Bella se mantuvo en la entrada sin moverse hasta que escuchó un golpe seco en el piso de arriba. Sus pies temblaron pero no vaciló en entrar. Procuró moverse sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a su destino, donde se encontró con una mujer tirada sobre un colchón roto. Tenía el cabello sucio y castaño claro y la ropa arrugada y sucia, también. Su cara estaba sonrojada por la tristeza e inconsciencia que daba la bebida. Bella tragó saliva y retrocedió.

—El mundo es una canción de la que nos hemos olvidado de la letra —susurró Elisabeth despacio. Entre sus manos sostenía un folio del que estaba leyendo. Después, lo tiró al suelo y se rio derramando lágrimas. Bella supo al instante que lo vio que aquello era una pena demasiado pesada como para afrontarla siendo alguien triste.

Elisabeth se incorporó y fijó la vista en Bella. Fue entonces cuando los ojos marrones de la madre de Edward hicieron lo que le hacía Edward siempre. Le dijeron cosas sin decirlo y las ganas de llorar de Bella se hicieron demasiado fuertes. Estoy triste, quisieron decirle aquellos ojos, he perdido a todo el mundo por estar triste. Pero aun así no puedo evitar actuar de esta forma. Ayúdame.

* * *

 **Perdí el esquema de la historia y no me acuerdo de la mayoría de cosas que tenía planeadas para que pasaran. He tenido que elaborar uno nuevo y la verdad es que no me gusta cómo me ha quedado. Sé que no os merecéis un capítulo tal corto y tan mediocre pero ahora mismo soy incapaz de ofreceros algo mejor. La universidad me consume tantas horas que no os podéis haceros a la idea: lo siento :/**

 **Gracias por los reviwes a** Tata XOXO **,** Danperjaz **,** Hermi-SsS **y** Mari **. Sois amor (L)**

 **Aprovecho esta nota de autor para decirle a** Mari, **que el fic** _A través de ti_ **nació como una idea para una historia larga pero que no voy a desarrollar ahora mismo por falta de tiempo: la universidad no me permite tener mucho ocio.** _Crónica de estocolmo_ **dejé de actualizarla porque no me gustó cómo me quedó y planeé reescribirla. Estos días veré si la continúo o no.**

 **Ah, y otra cosa.** Mari **, cielo, ¿por qué no te creas cuenta en la web? Así podrías dejarme los reviews como un usuario y te podría contestar sin la necesidad de usar una nota de autor xD. Sino también puedes agregarme al Facebook, Twitter o mandarme un e-mail. Tienes los links en mi perfil.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	11. Capítulo X

El papá de Bella miraba a Bella sin mirarla. Tenía los ojos idos, húmedos y relucientes. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus labios entreabiertos en forma de O. La barba, gruesa y oscura, poblaba toda su cara y la nariz, plana y ancha, estaba enrojecida. Papá bebía, como estaba bebiendo la mamá de Edward y Alice. Papá insultaba a Bella y le decía cosas feas. La mamá de Bella no estaba; mamá solo miraba hacia otro lado.

Bella miraba a papá y guardaba silencio como si de aquella forma se convirtiera en alguien invisible. Papá se acercó y le lanzó una mirada entre la parsimonia y el desprecio. Luego rio. Y más risas.

—De todas las hijas que podría haber tenido me toca la más retrasada y fea. ¿Qué miras, niña? Respeto es lo que necesitas. ¡Respeta a tu padre, joder!—chilló papá, y levantó el brazo. Bella se encogió sobre sí misma, asustada, y esperó un golpe. Pegó un manotazo sobre su espalda y luego una patada. Bella lloró fuerte y papá rio más fuerte aún.

—Eso te pasa por no aprender a respetar a tus mayores, niña. —La pequeña Bella no respondió nada. Guardó silencio todavía aovillada sobre sí misma; todavía deseando convertirse en alguien invisible.

¿Era posible que una persona se valorara a sí misma si nadie la había valorado antes? ¿Era posible olvidar las noches de insultos, alcohol y golpes? Aquellas preguntas ahondaban en algún lugar recóndito de una Bella más adulta. Las heridas se curaban pero, por supuesto, las más profundas dejaban siempre una cicatriz. Hacía ya un tiempo que Bella había dejado de atormentarse por aquellos recuerdos pero la imagen de Elisabeth en aquella tesitura acababa de resucitar cosas del pasado que había creído olvidar.

Tomó la decisión de convertirse en asistente social para evitar que más gente pasara por lo que ella misma tuvo que pasar. Quería ver la sonrisa y la esperanza en el rostro de todos aquellos a los que ayudaba y, desde luego, con la familia de Edward no lo había conseguido. Estaba tan rota como lo estuvo ella años atrás. La desesperanza en aquel hogar era tan espesa que sentía que la podía tocar.

Cris le dijo aquel día después del trabajo que ella en realidad sabía lo que quería en su vida y solo tenía miedo de actuar. Pero lo cierto era que cuando alguien estaba deprimido, viviendo en la pesadumbre, desechaba cualquier destello de cambio. La depresión era como una droga, que hacía daño pero se volvía esencial para las personas tristes.

Elisabeth lloraba, acurrucada en una esquina como una niña perdida. Ayúdame, parecía estar gritando en completo silencio. Las lágrimas, el llanto, la pesadumbre de Elisabeth lanzaban gritos. Gritos mudos. Silencio estruendoroso. Cosas contradictorias pero no por ello menos auténticas. Bella se acercó hacia Elisabeth y la abrazó.

—Soy un monstruo —logró articular la mamá de Alice y Edward entre lágrima y lágrima—. Los he perdido.

Bella guardó silencio y sopesó cuál era la respuesta que debía de darle. No quería mentirle y decirle que todo estaba bien, porque aquello sería actuar de manera estúpida. Pero tampoco era de su agrado terminar de hundirla más en el fango. Se veía vulnerable toda ella; diminuta, desvalida. Elisabeth quería desaparecer como lo quiso Bella durante tantos años por culpa de su padre.

Tomó los rizos de Elisabeth y los retiró de su rostro húmedo. Después le regaló una sonrisa triste y le susurró bajito «Todo estará bien». Elisabeth, en respuesta, asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Se pegó al regazo de Bella, que empezó a mecerla tarareando una desafinada nana que le cantaban de pequeña. Instantes después, Elisabeth perdió el sentido.

Bella dejó el cuerpo de la mamá de Alice y Edward sobre el colchón hecho trizas y se permitió sopesar durante unos instantes qué debía de hacer. Si la denunciaba se la llevarían los asistentes sociales y probablemente Edward y Alice terminarían separados por temas de custodia. Perdida conforme estaba clavó la vista en los papeles en los que husmeó Elisabeth minutos antes. Fue hacia ellos y tomó uno de tantos al azar. La mayoría estaban arrugados, otros húmedos por alguna bebida o manchados por el carmín de un pintalabios.

 _Estar lejos de ti es un suplicio, Elisabeth. Llevo tan solo dos semanas fuera y no paro de pensar en lo que te echo de menos. ¿Recuerdas aquella tarde en la playa? Nuestro primer beso. Tú ibas con un vestido precioso azul celeste y yo te repetía una y mil veces que brillabas más que el mismo sol. Desde el instituto, cariño, estuve enamorado de ti. De mi diosa Elisabeth con sus rizos rebeldes y pestañas largas. Con tus labios tiernos, carnosos y suaves._

 _Al tiempo terminé hablándote, y tú sonriéndome tan guapa. Era un sueño imaginar que me hicieras caso; que me dieras una oportunidad en tu vida. Luego, aquella tarde, tras tanto tiempo esperando estar contigo nos besamos. Y ahora mira, cariño, cómo pasa el tiempo. Estamos casados y vamos a tener a nuestro primer hijo. Edward, me dijiste, querías que se llamara Edward. Porque será tan hermoso que servirá para probar nuestro amor._

 _Y ahora estoy fuera y no os veo. Dos semanas, Elisabeth, y muero de pena. No veré nacer a Edward y quiero llorar por ello. Solo dos meses, me han dicho, y necesitamos el dinero. En España no podemos pagar las cosas. Crisis, falta de trabajo y de ayudas sociales. El gobierno ha cambiado y nos ha cambiado a nosotros como país._

 _Pero no importa, Elisabeth, solo son dos meses. Dos meses y vuelvo, y tendremos algo de dinero. Veré a Edward crecer y hacerse más hermoso que nosotros mismos. Irá todo bien; tendremos un futuro maravilloso. No habrá tristeza, mi vida, solo tendremos hueco para la felicidad._

 _Siempre tuyo, Eneas._

Cuando Bella terminó de leer la carta se mantuvo estática, conmovida. ¿Cómo dos personas que habían sido tan felices terminaron así? La vida daba tantas cosas y luego las rompía. De alcanzar el cielo con las manos habían llegado a tocar el fango. Y Elisabeth lloraba tanto; como si su cuerpo fuera incapaz de digerir que había perdido a su otra mitad. Su pieza del puzle se había ido; no iba a volver. Estaría el resto de su vida sintiéndose incompleta; contemplando el hueco vacío que había dejado en su pecho.

Bella se acercó hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Elisabeth y la miró. Estaba encogida sobre sí misma, con la ropa sucia, el pelo graso, y maltrecha. Era como una muñeca hueca; el tiempo la había vaciado por dentro. Y la mayor desgracia de todo aquello era que a Elisabeth la mayor parte del tiempo no le importaba. Cuando pensaba en sus hijos le venía gran parte de su culpa pero luego, al poco, el dolor la asolaba y tenía de nuevo la evidencia de que era incapaz de soportar aquellas circunstancias sola. Su tristeza había lapidado a su familia y terminaría llevándola a sí misma al ataúd.

Bella tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Edward. Algo, debían de hacer algo.

* * *

 **He vuelto con un capítulo corto y quizá demasiado melodramático. Amo el drama, no os confundáis, pero creo que me pasé. De igual forma tampoco considero que algo tan escueto sirva de compensación por estar tres meses sin actualizar.**

 **Prometo tratar de actualizar cada una o dos semanas, ¿vale? Espero que me perdonéis esta dejadez; soy algo irregular e insegura con lo que escribo y esto me lleva a dejar muchas cosas a medias. Me gustaría, si no es mucho pedir, que me diérais algún review: ¡Es lo que más me anima a continuar!**

 **Gracias a todos por leer (L)**


End file.
